The Minivengers
by ArrowsIronJr
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to the second generation of the Avengers? Parents include NatashaxClint TonyxPepper StevexMaria BrucexBetty ThorxJane
1. The birth

**So this is a shared account by Tanya and Christina. **

**Written by: Christina**

**Edited and Posted by: Tanya (Christina's work needed a lot of tinkering, and she's new to the FF author designation.)**

**Please R&R and check out Tanya's personal account: I am number 14. **

* * *

Tony Stark was in the hospital lobby waiting impatiently.

" Mrs. Pepper Stark is ready to see you,"a monotone-voiced woman said behind the counter. Insert italic dialogue

Tony walked into the room and saw Pepper on the bed with a pink blanket and a baby in her hands.

"She's beautiful" Tony exclaimed He made sure to quickly wipe the tear off his face before anyone saw it.

"Tony don't play with me. I saw that tear on your face. Don't try to deny it now. Anyways, what do you want to name her?" Pepper asked while still looking into the baby's hazelnut eyes.

" I think I want to name her Erika, after my first goldfish" he answered.

"So you want to name our kid after a goldfish?" Pepper asked between chuckles.

"Hey! Erika was a very good golfdish. She was loving and smart. Most of all she was cute, just like this one! Besides , I like the name Erika."

"Okay Tony. Erika Stark it is."

* * *

"Holy widow!" Natasha screamed.

"Woah Tasha! What's wrong!?" Clint asked while looking away from the TV.

"Hospital. Now." Natasha said while grinding her teeth to not show the pain. Clint was already on the phone calling their new handler Maria Hill. Natasha could hear Clint screaming: Well sorry you're wrestling rookies! Natasha is about to have our hawk and spider!

" Come on Nat! Maria is going to be there when we arrive! Let's go!" Clint helped Natasha into the car and they were on their way.

Clint waited outside the room nervously.

"Clint get your butt in here!" Maria yelled. Clint ran into the room.

"Maria what's wr-" Clint stopped talking when he saw Natasha with two bundles in her arms.

"Clint,I have been shot, tortured and stabbed but this was the worst experience of all."Clint sat down next to her and took the pink blanket with the baby girl into his hands.

"So what are we going to name these two cutie pies?" Clint asked.

"I think we should name the girl Jessica and the boy Chris. What do you think of those names?"asked Natasha while looking at her son's face.

" I love those names" Clint whispered. Jessica opened her eyes and stared at her father. Chris did the same to his mother.

" You know, Jessica has your eyes" Clint said while looking into his daughter's eyes.

"Chris has your eyes" Natasha replied. A single tear slipped out of Clint's eye.

"You know, you're getting soft Mr. Barton" Natasha said chuckling.

"Well I'm sorry, maybe its because I'm holding one of the most precious babies in my arms Mrs. Barton." He responded.

* * *

"Come on Betty, you can do this." Bruce told to no one in particular while trying to keep the other guy in.

" Banner, your wife is ready to see you" the nurse behind the counter said. Bruce made his way to Betty's room.

"Hey honey, do you want to see our daughter?"

"Sure!" Bruce said, a little too loud.

"She's beautiful. I think i want to name her Nicole, after my grandmother." Betty said said while looking into the now open bue eyes of her daughter.

" I think Nicole is a perfect name for our daughter. You know, she has your eyes" Bruce said.

" I think I noticed."

" She is indeed perfect."


	2. Chapter 2: 3 years later

3 years later

Jessica and Chris were running in the backyard with Clint. Natasha couldn't think of a better father for her two kids. Right now at the age of three, Jessica,or Jess as we call her can shoot a bullseye at a standing target in one try. Chris can punch, kick and knows simple hand to hand combat, taught by none other than his mother.

Soon, Jess will be able to shoot just as well as her father(and maybe even better) and Chris will be better at mixed martial arts than a ninja and a wrestler combined. Clint and Natasha are very proud of their work at making them the new top three year old S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

Erika Stark was sitting in her living room in the Stark(now Avengers)tower. Pepper was on a blackberry typing away. Tony was just sitting there thinking about his daughter in an iron man suit. Well, now irongirl.

"Tony, I know what you're thinking about. Don't even think about making our daughter an ironman suit."

" Come on Pep! Think about it. Another avenger. She can be 1/6 minivenger!" Tony practically screamed

" Sir there is someone waiting for you at the door" JARVIS said in his usual british accent. The doors opened and Bruce and his wife Betty came in.

" Hey Brucie! Whatcha doin' here?" Tony said while walikng up to Bruce to give him a handshake.

" Hi Pepper! This is our little girl Nicole" Betty said in a sweet voice while pushing out a little girl aith shoulder lenth raven hair and blue eyes.

" Oh my goodness! She is such a charmer." Pepper said while advancing the girl.

" The only downer is that she got my side. She turns into a yellow rage monster. The only question is, where did she get the yellow?" Bruce said with sadness dripping in his voice.

" Oh my god! YES! We now have 2/6 minivengers! All we need now are the three year old master assasins, the little four year old supersoldier and the mini thor!" Tony screamed while prancing all over the room.

" Captain Jonathan Bucky Rogers! Get over here! Why are you running around while yelling 'THE AVENGERS LIVE!' across the whole backyard? The neighbours are starting to stare!" His mother Maria Hill, well now Rodgers yelled over their little yard.

"Sorry mommy. I just love the comics and my daddy, uncles and aunt are all Avengers!" Johnathon said while looking to the ground and playong with his fingers.

"Johnny! Let's go do some training with the ol' shield!" Steve said, coming outside. Maria gave him the deathe glare and with her eyes, told him to cheer Johnny up.

"Remember, Stark and his kid need to see you in good shape. Because I want to intimidate Stark with my number one kid" Steve whispered to Johnny. He already had an ear-to-ear grin by the first four words. Maria nodded and went inside to finish dinner.

"Jane I love the name Florida. Just like you and I chose. The place in Midguard is just beautiful lat alone the name!" Thor's booming voice echoed in the house.

" Thor please, your indoor voice, Florida is sleeping in her room" Jane whispered while patting Thor on the back.

" Sorry Lady Jane" Thor stage-whispered.

" Thor, I'm your wife. Please do not call me 'Lady Jane'. Just Jane will do." She replied.

"When Florida gets older, I must teach her how to use Mjolnir so she will be a part of the Avengers Junior and she will be the god of thunder…junior!" Thor, again, yelled across the whole house.

" Thor, for Pete's sake quiet down!" Jane said in her normal voice.

" Who is this 'Pete' you speak of?"


	3. Chapter 3: The first meeting

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post these two chapters. I was on vacation and had no Internet to do the two chapters make up!(Chapter 2 and 3)**

"Ok, so Erika, please go to your room to get ready! Oh, and don't forget to get your Levi's jeans, your Louis Vuiton scarf and to put on your Chanel perfume!" Tony Stark yelled across the whole Stark, well now Avengers tower. The Stark household decided to live in the Avengers tower after Erika was born because it was easier than living in Malibu.. They completely re-rooted Jarvis and Dummy1, with the help of Erika of course.

"Coming dad!" Erika shouted from her father's lab. She had her own lab, but she was too lazy to take the elevator to the 101th floor. She had now completed her Irongirl suit(much to Pepper's defence of her daughter's safety, Tony won the argument) with Jarvis wired into the suit, and with her needs instead of an exact Mark ironman suit.

"Sir, there is somone of the names Jessica, Chris, Natasha and Clint at the door. Should I let them in?" Jarvis with his usual British accent said across the floor of the tower.

"Sure! The Romanoff- Bartons are here Erika. Are you ready yet?" Tony screamed, again across the tower.

"Almost dad!"

The elevator doors opened revealing the Romanoff-Bartons

"Hey Tony Stark! What's up?" Clint said as he came out of the elevator.

" Good, thanks Clint! And you Natashalie?" Tony asked with a grin on his face. He found an arrow lodged ino the wall next to him.

" Call my mother that one more time and I will slit your throat before you can blink." Jessica said. If looks could kill…

" So Jessica, can I call you Jess? Tony used his famous smile on her. Most girls would faint to that, but instead he found a knife in the wall a few centimeters from his face.  
"Only I can call her Jess" Chris added in the conversation.

"Okay, so Chris! Chris-ti-Chris how you doin' today?" Tony said, trying to be funny. He found another knife on the top of his head.

"Stark, please don't annoy my kids" Natasha said with her Black Widow death glare on him.

"Hey dad! I heard a bang so I-" Erika stopped mid-sentence.

"So… you're the ninja-assasin and the hawk's kids right?" Erika said while looking from Jessica to Chris. Erika looked into Chris' eyes and they both blushed. _Oh my god Erika! You're a playgirl! You don't blush after looking into a boy's eyes! Even if they were a beautiful green..no! Don't think like that!_

" Natasha, I think that little Erika and little Chris have a little crush on eachother" Clint whispered into Natasha's ear

" Stop saying 'little' after every second word and yes, I think that too." She replied into Clint's ear.

"Sir is requesting to enter with Betty and their daughter Nicole" Jarvis' usual voice went across the tower.

"Let them in Jarvis." Pepper said while coming into the living room"

"Hi Pepper! So, how's life? I haven't seen you in a while" Natasha started talking. A few minutes later, Pepper looks at Tony.

"Tony,darling, why arre there two knives and an arrow lodged into the wall beside your head?"

"Them" Tony pionted his finger at the two assasins' kids. Pepper stood up and walked over to Jessica and Chris.

"No! Pepper don't come close to them! She'll slit your throat before you can blink!" Tony dramatically faked his death on the wall. Pepper rolled her eyes and grinned. The elevator doors opened revealing the Banners.

"Hi Pepper!" Betty said while walking over to Pepper. The three women went to the elevator and went to the family room on the 99th floor. A few minutes later, Jarvis' voice came again.

" Sir, I would like to inform you that Captain Rogers, Maria Rogers and their son Johnathon are coming to this floor.

"Jarvis, how did he get into my elevator without asking?" Tony asked.

" It appears overrid my protocalls" Jarvis replied.

" Natasha wanted to do that too, but I suggested the nice way" Clint added. Jessica and Chris sat on the couch.

" Yeah, make yourself at home!" Tony muttered under his breath.

"Why thank you Tony, I would really like that" Jessica said while putting her feet up on the coffee table. Tony doesn't even know how she heard that, but he doesn't want to know either. The Banners are just staring at the scene before them.

"So.. Hi Tony, Clint. Hi Erika. So… you must be Clint and Natasha's twins. I'm , this is my wife Betty and my daughter Nicole." He pushed Nicole forward.

" I'm Nicole. The only thing I'm insecure about is that I turn into a yellow rage monster" she said while shaking Jessica's and Chris's hand.

The elevator opended revealing the Rogers. Tony looked slightly intimidated by the size of their son.

" Hey Capsicle, " Tony said while walking over to Steve.

" For the last time Tony, I'm now"Maria said with an annoying look on her face.

Natasha came in with Pepper and Betty.

"Hey Maria! I was hoping you'd come sooner. The men are way to hard to take care of ourselves" Natasha said while smirking. Clint and Tony said "Heyyyy"but Steve and Bruce were trying to hide their grin on their faces.

All the adults started talking, but their children just sat there and did their own things. Jessica was Cleaning her bow and arrows, Chris was sharpening his knives with other knives, Erika was playing with her StarkPad, Nicole was playing with her fingers and Johnathon was looking at Nicole. Not the creepy stare, but a nice friendly stare.

"Natasha, I think that every body here is starting to develop a crush on one another" Clint said into Natasha's ear.

" I agree but Jess is pretty picky on who she likes" Natasha replied.

Pepper's Blackberry started to ring and she picked up and started talking. When she put the phone down she went to the front of the room to get attention.

" Everybody, I want to make an announcement. My sister is bringing her son Dmitri to the Avengers Tower" She started.

You could barely hear Jessica mutter " great, another person to deal with".

" Anyway, he comes from Russia and is a highly trained assasin" Natasha's head went up at her words.

"Is he from the Red Room" she asked while standing up.

" No, my sister, or his mom, was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in the Russian base so she taught him all she knew. Just my warning, do not, I repeat do not piss him off." She finished looking straight at Tony. Jessica smirked and whispered to Chris" I bet twenty bucks that Tony will piss him off" Chris looked at her and they shook hands. A few minutes later the elevator door opened revealing a boy that looks about 16, heavily built with a 6-pack hiding under his shirt. He ressembled to the little Captain America, but just not there yet. Jessica looked up at him and her opened her mouth a bit in a shape of an 'o'. She quickly recovered, but not fast enough because her parents and Chris all saw her reaction.

" See Natasha, even Jess had an interesting reaction to Dmitri. Maybe she likes him." Clint whispered to Natasha.

" When I see them in the training room on the floor with one on top of eachother and looking in eachother's eyes or kissing, then maybe I'll assume that, but not yet." Clint agreeed, but not entirely.

"Ok, so Dmitri, please introduce yourself" Pepper said.

" Ok, so my name is Dmitri. I'm sixteen. I live in Russia with my parents. I'm really good at sparring and good with pistols and knives. I hope Pepper already warned you that I do not liked to be pissed off." He looked straight into Jessica's eyes for a second and they both blushed but quickly got their composure. Even Clint and Natasha didn't see that.

" So ok, if you want to practise your skills on someone, please do it the ninja-assasins' kids" Erika said while pointing to Chris and Jess.

"We are not available for practise at any time" she finished while pointing at the rest of the kids

" Ok, I'm sure that'll be okay." He said while smirking at Jessica. She blushed lightly, but luckily Clint and Natasha didn't see it. You could now hear thunder in the background.

" Looks like Thor, Jane and their kid are here" Tony said, a little nervous of what was going to happen next.

**A/N: I know you want to press the little button. Just press the little button and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The meeting part 2

"Hello my mighty friends from Midguard!" Thor's booming voice came into the Avengers Tower. All eyes turned to him when he came in, even the children's head turned at the noice with Chris and Jessica with weapons in hand.

"No need to be scared, it is the mighty Thor… with Jane… and Thorella..!" He said.

"Hey hammerhead! Who's Thorella?" I think you know who asked that question.

" Oh! Thorella is my daughter Florida's code name" Thor said, once again alarming the others because of the volume he speaks nodded

"Children, introduce youselves" Pepper said while pointing to the couch. You would barely hear Jess saying'we are not children' and Dmitri ' does this include me?'

" Ok, so I'm Jessica and this is my twin brother Chris" Jessica started while getting up.

" Jess where are you going?" Tony asked. Jessica gave him _the_ death glare and kept walking.

" I'm going somewhere where you can't find me… deep, deep down you might know where to find me because I come from dad's side of the family. Just think deeply. I just want some privacy." she said while walking off.

"Just leave her, she'll eventually come back for food and water." Betty said.

" Oh no. She has her ways. When she was four, she hid in the airvents for three weeks straight whitout us seeing her" Chris said.

" That's it! The airvents!" Clint yelled.

" So she does come from your side of the family" Tony murmured.

" Well Clint's the only one who can get into the airvents and sneak up-" Natasha interupted Tony's sentence.

"Correct, Clint and Chris if he wants can ge into the airvents, but she got my enhanced hearing. That's how she hears the predator and anything around her. If she tries really hard, she can hear someone's heart beat. Nobody can sneak up on her, not even me or Clint. So if somebody wants to go get her, they're going to need to have a talk. But I warn you, she still has her weapons so don't scare her." Tony shivered.

" I'm not going, the last time I went she almost killed me in sparring… in the airvents" Chris said.

"I'm not going, I' not getting another scar" Clint added.

" I'll go, I know how to spar so at least she can have someone to compete with or she'll surrender" Dmiter said.

" Good luck kid, Jess is my kid and believe me, she does not surrender." Clint added showing the saint scar on the left forearm.

"Wait one question, what was your favorite place in the airvents, because I have a feeling that she's going to be there" Dmitri asked.

" It was the one on the 101st floor at the left top corner. It was the only place I could get some privacy" Clint said.

" But that's my lab! I will kill her if she touches my suits!" Erika said, filling with rage.

" Just saying darling, she might kill you before you kill her so I suggest you do it the easy way. She is the ninja assasin's kid with super hearing-"

"and reflexes" Chris added

Tony continued his speech" And she will terminate you if she has to" he finished. Dmitri nodded and walked to the elevator to the 101st floor. When the elevator dinged, he entered the lab and looked around.

" I know someone's there, who is it?" Jess asked. " if anything, get away I want my privacy" She finished.

"It's me, Dmitri. I just want to tell you that your parents and the rest of the crew want to on the 93rd floor to meet the rest." He said coming closer, slowly and quietly .

" Don't you dare come close, I can hear your every move." Jessica said, in a death voice.

" Want to make me?" he asked. Jessica popped her head out of the vent.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I said it. Want to make me go away? If you want, you can spar me on the 94th floor which is the training room and we can go a few rounds."

" Oh, so you want to spar?" she asked, her voice lightening a bit.

"Sure, just not here because my cousin Erika would kill me" He said while smirking at the mess.

"Fine" she murmured and got out of the vent and walked over to Dmitri. They both got to the elevator and when the door closed, Dmitri pinned Jess to the wall.

"Guess I get a head start."" Dmitri murmured into Jessica's ear. She shivered, but not because she was cold. Jessica turned around and pinned Dmitri to th wall.

"Guess not" She said into his ear. He shivered, but not because of the cold either. The elevator door opened revealing the training room.

"Guess we better start" Dmitri said. He snuck up on her but she heard him and quickly turned around and blocked his punch. She kneed him, lightly in the guts because she didn't want to hurt him.

" Why so light Ms. Barton?" he asked.

" Because I don't want to kill you and on your death certificate says cause of death: fighting a girl" she added while chuckling. He chuckled too, because he thought that was funny. He pinned her down on the groud but she quickly reacted and pulled him on the ground. They were both laughing from the best moves they could have done all deflected so it looks nothing like a cat-fight. Their faces were inching closer to each other, still Jessica on top of him when the elevator door opened.

"Hey guys- OH MY GOD!" Clint said and quickly walked back to the elevator._ I just knew that they liked each other!_ he thought.

Both Jessica and Dmitri quickly got their composure and looked at eachother.

"He always had to bud in at the best moments" she muttered under her breath.

"You considered that a good moment?" She asked, smirking.

"Yes, yes I did because I pinned a heavily built man to the gound" She said while getting up and straightning her catsuit. They started walking to the elevator

**MEANWHILE…..**

Clint just came out of the training room thinking _my baby almost kissed a guy my baby almost kissed a guy my babay almost kissed a guy… and she was pinning him to the ground all at once!_

Clint came out of the elevator with a scarred look on his face.

"Clint..Clint what happened?" Natasha asked while walking up to him.

" My baby and Dmitri were… Canoudling" He said, still with the scarred look on his face.

" Tell us everything that you he got the ninja, then obviously I taught him well." Tony said.

Clint gave him an annoyed look."Well, I guess they were sparring because they were in the training room, don't ask me how he got her there. I came out on the elevator and bam, right in front of me, Jess was pinning Dmitri to the ground, she was on top of him and their faces were millimeters from eachother." He finished.

"You were right, I guess they do like eachother" Natasha whispered into his ear.

"I have an idea, she might kill me, but it's a good idea. When those two come in, we cheer and scream like they are a married couple." Tony said. The teenagers liked the idea, exept for Chris, Natasha and Clint. Every body was in complete silence until they heard noices from the vent.

"See, there's my girl. And I reject this idea so we are not doing it." Clint added. At that moment, the elevator door opened and Dmitri came in.

"So, Dmitri, do you have anything to share with the class?" Tony asked. Jessica came out of the vents and sat on the couch. Nobody noticed her in the back. Dmitri noticed her in the back and looked at her. She shook her head and made fighting moves. Dmitri unterstood immidiatly.

" You know, Jessica is really good at sparring. I for once had a competition"he said.

"Is that why she was pinning you to the ground and why your faces were millimeters from eachother" Clint asked.

"Yes that's why I was pinning him to the ground" Christina added while walking forward.

"Wow,she has good ninja skills." Erika muttered.

"Why thank you Erika!" Christina said with enthusiasm.

"Can we just continue the 'game' and leave this alone?" she asked.

"Why Merida? Are you hiding something?" Tony asked. Whithout him seeing or hearing it there was an arroe lodged in to wall millimeters from his face.

"HAHA!You missed!" Tony yelled. Jessica has to be pulled back by her father and Dmitri to not rip off Tony's face.

" First of all, don't call me Merida and second of all, watch your back when you sleep or when you're alone."

Imitating her tone he said "First of all, Merida fits you because you have red hair and you shoot arrows. Second of all, I will have my suit on at all times so youc can't kill me." Tiny said.

"Than I'll override Jarvis and you suit will fall off." She said simply like it was a normal conversation.

"Trust me Stark, she's done it before… when she was six." Natasha said.

"So that's how my suit got off!" He litrally jumped on Jessica, but she easily dodged it and he fell on the floor.

"You have got to teach me to override Jarvis's protocalls" Dmitri simply said.

"Come on Dmitri, Help me!" Tony kept saying.

"Sorry, Tony, I'm on the women's side for once." He said. Clint raised his eyebrows.

"So is that why she was pinning you to the ground?" Clint asked.

"UGGGHHHHH! We were sparring and she pinned me! How is that so hard to understand? It means she won the round!" Dmitri kept saying. Jessica just kept a stright face, trying to hold the grin that was coming out and looked around the room.


	5. Chapter 5: The meeting part 3

For once, Clint stopped asking Dmitri why Jess was pinning him and Jess stopped thinking of ways to kill Tony with a paper clip, they all sat down in a circle so they could get to know eachother.

"Okay, so finally we can sit down and relax from all the chaos" Pepper started and lookes at Jessica, than at Tony.

She continued " I want everybody to know eachother, so we are going to play a game" A chorus of 'ughh' played out on the tower.

"You are going to say your full name, who are your parents, your weapon, skills, what you like and what you don't like." Pepper finished.

" I guess I'll go first" Jessica said.

"Oh no you arre not going first. Not after what _happened_" Clint said. He emphisized 'happened' for a reason.

"I'll go first!" Erika screamed.

" So, I'm Erika Stark. Daughter of Pepper Stark and Tony Stark. My weapon is the Irongirl suit, my skills are my brain powers. I like working on different Irongirl suit models, and I don't like dark chocolate." She finished.

" I'm Nicole Banner. Daughter of Bruce Banner and Betty Banner. My weapon is my alter-ego and my skills are keeping it in. I like the korean store Bean Pole and I don't like the color olive green.". The hulk part reminded Bruce of when he came to the Avengers Tower last time and Tony was prancing around like an idiot.

" Greetings. My name is Florida Odinson. My delightful parents are Thor and Jane. My weapon is Mjolnir, which my father and I share. I like poptarts, and I dislike the store of the name 'Victoria's secret' that my mother pulled me into." Jane facepalmed at her daughter's dislike of Victoria's secret.

"I'm Chris Romanoff-Barton. My parents are Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. My weapons are guns and knives. My skills are hand-to-hand combat. I like combating with my twin sis and I hate stuck-ups on missions that think that they're 'the king of the world'" Natasha and Clint snickered at the memory of the mission in Spain with the moron.

"Hi, I'm Johnathan Bucky Rogers. My parents are Maria Rogers and Steve Rogers"

"Capsicle"Tony inturrupted.

"Anyway, my weapon is the shield that my dad and I share. My skills are combating with anyone in my way. I like people that are nice on the inside and I dislike people that try to impress me by being seductive" he finished. Maria stiffled a laugh from when Jhonny told him what happened at school.

"I'm Dmitri Potts. My parents are… well, that's classified. My weapons are pisols and knives, my skills are mixed martial arts. I like sparring with pros and I dislike rookies who think they're cool." Clint scoffed at him during the 'I like sparring with pros'.

"Well, I'm Jessica Romanoff-Barton, sister to Chris. My parents are Natasha Romanoff and the over-protective Clint Barton" Clint eyed her. " My weapons are bow and arrows. My skills are archery and hand-to-hand combat" Dmitri inturrupted" 'cause she's pretty damn good at it" Jess rolled her eyes trying to hide the grin.

" I like beating the crap out of the rookies at S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint inturrupted "because she did it for the first time at the age of 9"

" Would you people stop inturupting!"She yelled. That got everybody's attention.

" And my dislikes are over-protective fathers" she finished. Clint glared at her, but she gave a more menacing glare which caused him to stop.

" Daddy's scared of her little girl?" Tony mocked. He found a knife lodged into the wall.

" God whats with your kids and throwing stuff? Didn't mommy and daddy teach you that it's not nice to hit and hurt people?" Tony said to Chris and Jess.

" Our parents taught us how to kill annoying people with a paperclip or a pencil in 20 different ways" Chris said. That shut Tony up.

" I just had a very random thought" Erika started.

" Here she goes" Tony muttered.

" What if we were little ponies, like the show 'my little pony' and they made an Avengers episode. We can be the My Little Avengers!" Chris and Erika were the only ones laughing.

"Clearly Chris is the only one that understand my humor."Erika said while wiping a tear out of her eye. Jessica was glaring at Dmitri. She also got her mother's side where she can communicate with her eyes..

"Alright, I'm going to the shooting range. I need to practise my archery with moving targets" Jessica said while getting up and retreving her weapons.

" I have my weapons now, so please tell Jarvis to tell me that you're coming or I will probably slit your throat with my arrows by accident. Clear?" she asked.

" Crystal" replied everyone else.

" I'm going to the gym to train a bit" Dmitri said while getting up.

" Those two are on the same floor. Are you sure you won't be… canoudling?" Clint asked. Jessica just looked offended while Dmitri shaked his head.

" Let them have their privacy, if they want to train together, then let them, if they want to be… canoudling then let them, let Jess be free" Natasha said outloud. Jess blushed while Dmirti shot daggers to Tony who was making kissy faces.

" Tony please stop making kissy faces to Dmitri and Jess!" Pepper said ouloud.

" Do you want me to shoot an arrow at you?" Jessica asked.

" You're going to miss anyway" she simply next second he had to be pushed out of the way by Clint because a certain arrow found it's way to the wall where his face was.

" You were saying?" she asked while going to the elevator with Dmitri behind her. When the elevator closed, Natasha screamed.

"What the hell were you thinking Stark? Jessica never misses her shot! The last thing I want to to tell the press that a spy's daughter killed Tony Stark!"

" Never try to outsmart my sister, trust me, I've tried many times and all have ended with a scar somewhere along my body" Chris said while showing multiple scars.

" And she doesn't feeol bad for doing it?" Pepper asked.

" The wounds aren't that deep. Requires a few stitches, but she shoots in a special way that she invented to not fatally hurt somebody" Clint said.

" I'm going up to my lab, does anyone want to come with me? I need some help with the aerodynamics of a knife and pistols in the suit." Erika said.

" I'll go but why do you need pistols and gund when you have the Arc reactor and the blasters on the palms on your hands, litrally?" Chris asked.

" I have my needs" she said with a wink. Tony raised his eyebrows and Clint looked at Natasha. They both went off into the elevator and went ot the 101st floor to Erika's lab.

**A/N: Hey! I might not update that often anymore. Most likely I'll update 1 chapter per week. L I'll try my best to update more often. Hopfully I'll have the next chapter by tommorow! Press the button to review! I need a few ideas for the upcoming chapters. I need your opinion!**


	6. Chapter 6: Home Alone part 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Text Messages: **_**Tony **__Natasha _**Clint **Moi

_**I own the whole story!**_

**No you don't**

_**Yes I do!**_

**No you don't I do**

_**NOOOO!**_

_Ladies, you're both beautiful_

**Thanks, Tasha… Wait, him too!**

_**You know that she said ladies**_

**Oh…**

I own everything!

_**NO you don't! *sob***_

But I do own the children

… _**Fine…**_

**Hawkward**

: |

Nick Fury's voice came through the whole tower. "Avengers Assemble!"

" Fury, we can't! First of all the kids are here! The super assassins will turn this place into a shooting range and an obstacle course. The mini-hulk will tear this place apart, the soldier will try to protect everyone from the Hulk but ending up destroying the tower, She-Thor will completely ruin all the kitchen appliances and finally, my daughter will probably end up bringing like 30 guys to bed!" Tony said. You could hear Erika in the background saying, well yelling 'HEY!'

"I'm fine with staying alone" Dmitri said.

"Yeah, so am I" Jessica said while standing up.

" Oh no. I am not leaving these two alone. Who knows what they'll do!" Clint exclaimed. Tony just made very inappropriate kissy faces. Jessica came up to him and slapped him hard, that's an understatement, _really_ hard across the face.

" One: OWW! Two, what was that for?" Tony asked while rubbing his cheek.

" That was for making kissy faces like we were going to be.." Jessica couldn't even finish that sentence.

" Tony, just shut up! You know Jess and she would never go in bed with someone she just met!" Natasha yelled across the whole floor. Dmitri came up to Tony and punched him in the stomach, hard.

"OWWW! What is this, kick the Tony day?" He asked.

"Actually, kick the Tony day is everyday for me!" Jessica said with enthusiasm while bending down and grabbing her bow and arrows. Everybody laughed and Chris high-fived Jess. Nicole was trying to keep her alter ego inside. Johnny was talking to her to take her nerves off that her father was going away. Florida was painting her nails with the 'marvelous paint that does not stay permanent' otherwise known as nail polish.

"I'm still here! You need to go to the mission, it's mandatory!" Nick Fury's voice went over the intercom.

"Who'll watch the kids, who knows what they'll do! And hell no are you watching the kids if you were going to!" Clint said while eyeing Jess and Dmitri.

" Actually, I need Jess and Chris in on this mission too." Fury said over the intercom.

" Aw hell to da no" Clint said while snapping his fingers. Dmitri looked uncomfortable while looking at Jess, which was crossing her fingers and muttering 'please let me go. Please let me go. Please let me go'.

" Where is the mission taking place?" Natasha asked.

" It's taking place in Budapest" Fury said. Natasha and Clint smiled and looked to each other. Budapest was their favorite place in the world. Jess and Chris were looking at each other, confused. It's not like their parents told them about Budapest.

" Fury, but why do you need us on the mission? We haven't gone on a mission, for what, a year?" Chris asked.

" We know, but all the avengers are coming and you two are the only ones in the mini group that have professional training."

" I have training too" Dmitri said.

" Yeah! That's why Jess was on top of you and your faces were millimeters from each other!" Clint budded in. Fury just raised his eyebrows.

" It's true eye patch. I have taught young Dmitri well at getting Jess' heart." Tony said while trying to act Zen and calm, but burst out laughing. Jessica kicked him.

" I told you, it's always kick the Tony day for me!" Jessica said.

" Fine agent Romanoff and Barton" he started. They decided to go by their original last names while on missions to not get suspicion.

" Your kids are staying here to discipline the others, but you are going." He said. Jessica just slumped on the couch and said a loud UGHHH. Chris just looked bored. Dmitri looked relieved but was trying to hide it. He failed.

" Dmitri, why do you look relieved? Huh? HUH? Are you happy that Jess isn't going to be hurt?" Clint asked.

" Clint, god! Just leave the poor man alone! If he likes Jess, then let him! Jess never had a boyfriend so this is her first." Natasha said.  
" MOM! I told you not to say that!" Jess said.

" Whoops!" Natasha said. Dmitri just laughed while Jessica stood hands crossed and glaring daggers at her mom. Chris and Erika looked at each other and burst out laughing.

" Why are you laughing? I bet one of your relationships lasted more than two days!" Jessica said to Erika.

" God! Jess calm down! Erika was just showing me my little ponies with our faces and outfits on them." Chris said while showing her the Starkpad.

"How did she get my face on that?" Jessica asked.

" Security footage in the vents" Erika replied.

"Since Legolas-" He stopped because Jess was taking a knife out.

"Fine. Clint always hid in the air vents, we installed little micro security cameras, which yours truly made" Tony finished pointing to herself.

" You know I'm still on the intercom right?" Fury's voice rang out on the floor. Everybody looked at the ceiling.

"Avengers, you are to leave in two hours." Fury said and what sounded like the intercom turning off.

" God, I can't believe the pirate heard the whole conversation" Tony said.

" For the last time Stark, I am not a pirate. I'm _the_ spy, just like you said on the helicarrier." Fury said.

" He listens to everything!" Tony said while raising his arms up.

" I have my eye on you" Fury said and turned the intercom off.

" Is it off?" Tony whispered.

" Yes." Erika said while looking at her Starkpad.

" Nicole, I got to go. You know the Hulk can't get hurt by a few bullets" Bruce said while hugging his daughter.

Jessica and Chris came to their parents.

" You two don't have alter-egos. You can easily get hurt" Jessica said with a tear slipping out of her eye.

" We almost lost both of you once and we're not going to let that happen again." Chris said while hugging his parents.

" Is _the_ one and only Jessica Romanoff-Barton crying?" Erika said.

" I am not losing my parents and what if you lost yours?" Chris asked. Not harshly, but to get his point. Erika nodded and backed away.

" I wonder if Merida here is PMSing. She changes her emotion pretty quickly." Tony said. He got very serious looks from the children, Steve and Bruce are just staring at Tony. Clint and Natasha were nodding their heads and Chris turned around, faked his death and pointed to Tony.

" Oh, so that's how you want to play?" Jessica asked while rubbing her hands and taking her arrows out.

**A/N: Hey! This chapter is the beginning of the kids' time alone in the Stark Tower. With Tony and Jessica going head to head, what can go wrong? **

**Comment please! I need ideas for the Minivengers' crazy life!**


	7. Chapter 7: Home alone part 2

As planned, the Avengers left two hours later, leaving the Minivengers to cope with life themselves. Jess was playing with her arrows (otherwise known as sharpening them). Chris was talking with Erika, probably about there 'my little Avengers' idea. Nicole was looking at test tubes with chemicals in the lab installed (literally) in the living room, Johnny was polishing his shield and Florida was painting her nails… again. Dmitri was just looking at his collection of knives.

" I'm so bored!" Erika exclaimed while slumping down on her seat when she finished talking with Chris.

" What do you want us to do? Play strip poker?" Dmitri asked. Jess and Chris snickered, probably a memory.

" Actually…"

" No! I'm sure Dmitri was just joking… right?" Jess asked, looking at Dmitri. He nodded, but not with enthusiasm.

"Okay, so I'm bored so let's just play, it'll take away time" Erika said.

"I'm going to go change" Jess said while leaving the room. Erika was just staring at her.

" It's a cat-suit. A _one piece_ suit" She said before the elevator closed.

"Ohhh…"

" You know that if our parents were here, they'd kill us right?" Johnny said.

" Mine wouldn't" Erika said, between chuckles.

" Well, what ever is going to happen, stays here because if my parents hear about this, I'm dead" Jess said while entering the living room with a tee, sweats , and sweater.

" Let's begin to get this over with." Nicole said while sitting down with the cards in hand. Dmitri was staring at Jess, Chris at Erika and Johnny at Nicole. For some reason, the girls weren't uncomfortable. The first deal was between Chris and Jess. Chris lost which made him lose his shoe. The second was between Jess and Florida. Jess lost which made her take off her sweater.

" Oh come on! Let's have some fun in here! Shoes and sweaters don't count!" Erika said, a little too excited.

" Fine!" Jess and Chris took off his shoes and his sweater. Jess and the rest did the same. So Chris took of his shirt and Jess was glaring at Erika, which was staring at Chris' chest.

" Like what you see Erika?" Chris asked, smirking. Erika got back to reality and shook her head, blush creeping up her cheeks. By the end of the game, Jess was left in her bra, her pants(luckily) and one of her socks. Chris was left in shorts(which he hid under his pants) and his dignity. Erika, who was staring at Chris, was left in the exact same things and Jess. Dmitri, who was staring at Jess was left shirtless, with pants and socks. Nicole was left with all her clothes, except for one of her socks. Johnny was the same as Chris. Surprisingly, during her first game, Florida was the only ine left with all her clothes on.

" Ok, so I guess Florida wins" Nicole said while looking at the fully dressed quarter-god( her father is a demi-god so she's a quarter god).

" Thank you friend Erika" she replies.

" Okay girls! Let's get dressed before the eyes pop out of our men!" Jess said while bending down to get her shirt. You could hear three 'PSSHH' in the background.

" Admit it Jess, you're PMSing so you like the guys oogling at your six-pack and your muscles." Chris said. Jess just sent him a glare.

" Okay, I'm bores again!" Erika said while getting up.

" We just played a very extreme game of Strip Poker, so I don't want to play another round" Nicole said, putting her head through her shirt.

_**MEANWHILE….**_

" Jarvis, see what the kids are doing" Tony said while on the plane to Vietnam. Apparently, by the orders of Nick Fury, they had to take care of mutants, bad, bad mutants.

" Sir, they were playing a game of Strip Poker" Jarvis replied.

" Okay… Johnny would never play Strip Poker" Steve said.

" Well by Jarvis, they were. Oh… Jess and Chris are going to get it when we come home" Natasha said, anger rising up in her voice.

" Jess never played strip poker with people she just met, she's so… secretive about… her" Clint said.

"Well, we did play Strip Poker when we just moved in to Stark Tower" Bruce said.

" Uh, it's Avengers tower"

"Whatever"

" I was wondering if we can play the marvelous game of Hide-and-seek" Florida asked.

" Florida, were sixteen"

Johnny interrupted "I'm seventeen"

" Okay _fine_, we're sixteen and seventeen years old, we don't play hide-and-seek" Erika said.

" Plus The ninja-assassins will win in probably one game and never come out" she finished. Jess nodded and smirked with Dmitri.

" Anything to share with the class?" Erika asked, using her father's words.

"Nope! I'm going upstairs to take a nap. I've had enough men stare at my boobs" she says while walking off.

"Nice comeback" Chris said while giving her a high-five.

" I did not stare at your boobs" Dmitri said under his breath.

"Yes you did" she replied before the elevator closed. The rest just looked confused.

" What did you say?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing. It's just an inside joke." He replied.

" Is it about when the hawk said that she was pinning you to the ground and you almost kissed?" Florida asked.

"God! We did not kiss!" He said. _Though I wish we had._

" I'm going to go finish my suit." Erika said.

" Want to help?" she asked toward Chris.

" Sure" he replied. They both went to the elevator.

" I'm going to go to my room" Nicole said while going to the elevator.

" So am I" Johnny said while walking to the elevator with Nicole.

" I will go to the kitchen, I require Poptarts" Florida's voice boomed across the floor.

" I'm going to go training" Dmitri said. But what he didn't mention was that after training he was going to go to Jess' room.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this chapter was so short I'm going to update the second part hopefully by Monday! Press the button to update!**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or dare?

As Dmitri planned, he went to Jess' room after training. He knocked on her door. No one answered.

" Wow, for a spy with super hearing, she sure is a deep sleeper." He muttered under his breath. Quietly the door opened.

" You were saying?" Jess said, in her purple pajama pants and her avengers tee-shirt.

" Oh my god! Can you please make yourself hearable to others?" he asked.

" Nope. That's the point of my mother's lessons on being quiet, Dmitri" she said while laughing.

" You know, you're actually nice to me, well compared to you and the others" he said. She motioned him to come in. Her room was purple and black with red stripes going across the walls.

" My mom and my dad made Tony make a customized room for me. They had some design input." She says while sitting on her bed.

" Nice sheets" He says while looking at the bed with hawks drawn on it.

" Tony's idea" she says. They both laughed. Their faces were inching closer by the second.

" Dmitri, oh Dmitri! Where are you we want to play a game of truth or-" She stopped mid-sentence when Erika looked into Jess' room. They were kissing! On the lips!

" Oh my god, guys! Get a room!" Erika says while shielding her eyes. Jess tore away from Dmitri's lips and glared at Erika. Dmitri's hands were still around Jess' waist and her arms around his neck.

" You know, you are in her room" Dmitri says, still not letting go of Jessica.

" God! You were like, eating each other's faces!" Erika said, using her father's words of when he told the story of when he bumped in on Clint and Natasha making out.

" Like you would do any better" She replied.

" Good point. This is your first kiss anyway, so I'll let it go." Erika said while backing out of the room.

" If you tell my parents this, I will murder you in your sleep" she harshly replied.

" I'll lock my room and tell Jarvis to not let anyone in"

" Trust me , I will bypass Jarvis. I've done it many times"

" Okay, whatever. Be downstairs in 10 minutes. We're going to be playing strip truth or dare." Erika said.

" Why does everyone of your games have to include stripping?" Dmitri said.

" One: it makes the game funnier. Two: Don't you like what you see of Jess?" Erika said while smirking.

" Ok, I'm not going to answer that."

" So is that a yes?" Jess asks while going to her dresser.

" I'm going to go change." She says while going to the bathroom. Erika took out her phone and texted to Dmitri.

**(A/N: **_**Dmitri, **__Erika_**)**

_So, do you like her? Is she your girlfriend? Are you official? Is she a good kisser? _She texted to Dmitri.

_**Okay, slow down. Yes, I like her. No she is not my girlfriend yet, officially. Yes, she is a very good kisser.**_

_Okay, so are you unofficially dating?_

_**No, well I haven't asked her out yet.**_

_So, you were eating each other's faces without official dates?_

_**Yes.**_

_:L Ok, txt u later, I think she's coming out. Ask her out by tonight. I will keep annoying you until you ask her out!_

" So, why are you still in my room?" Jess asked to Erika.

" No reason. Just be on the 95th floor in 5 minutes!" she said while running out the door. Jess raised an eyebrow at Dmitri.

" Not telling" he simply said.

"I'll ask Jarvis what you said" she replied.

" We weren't saying anything" he said. He wasn't lying, he just wasn't telling the whole truth.

" Let's go downstairs before she sends out someone to get us" Dmitri said. Jess grabbed on to his hand to the elevator.

**A/N: Sorry so short! I'll try to update tomorrow or even today! What's going to happen during strip truth or dare? What will Erika reveal about her conversation with Dmitri? I need suggestions for the Truth or dare questions!**


	9. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare? part2

**Bruce****_ Natasha _**_Moi _Tony

I own everything!

**_No you don't_**

_I do. Do not question me._

**I own everything, I'm the smartest.**

Hey!

_**Ladies, you're both beautiful**_

_Is that your catchphrase or something?_

Yep!

_But I do own the children_

**BJGFUKBAEUYGBUEAOYGBAOUGP**

" Let the games begin!" Erika screamed when everybody got settled on the 95th floor.

" Isn't that quoted from the hunger games?" Johnny asked.

" Yes, yes that is" she replied.

" Okay, that's from Phineas and Ferb" Nicole said, still looking at her hands.

" I know! I like quoting shows okay! BAZINGA!" Erika exclaimed.

" That is from BIG BANG THEORY! Jess and I love that show!" Chris exclaimed.

"BAZINGA!" They both exclaimed.

" Okay let the games begin so we can get this over with" Nicole said while sitting down on the love seat beside Johnny.

Dmitri sat beside Jess and Erika beside Chris.

"I WANT TO START!" Erika said.

" Can we not play _strip_ Truth or Dare?" Johnny asked Erika.

"Ok then, if you don't want to play _strip_ truth or dare, then you have to take a shot if you don't want to do, well a truth or a dare" she says.

" Strip Truth or Dare it is" he muttered.

" Dmitri… Truth or dare?"

" Here we go." He said.

" I'll take… Truth" he says, cautiously.

" Dmitri, do you or do you not have a crush on Jessica Romanoff-Barton?"

" She used my full name… that can't be good." Jess said.

"… Yes, I do" he said. Jess leaned in as they kissed on the lips. Johnny closed is eyes, so did Nicole. Florida looked up and Erika wolf-whistled.

" Guys, get a room and … WHAT?" Chris yelled.

"To answer that question forming in your head, yes _the_ Jessica Romanoff-Barton has a boyfriend" she says. Erika raised an eyebrow and Dmitri smiled.

" Chris, Truth or dare?" Dmitri asked.

" I choose, truth because I do not want to do something crazy"

" Okay, so who would be your crush in this group? Jess is counted out, one because she's mine and two, she's your twin sister so…no" Dmitri said.

"Okay, maybe… Erika?"

" Why did that come out as a question?" Erika asked.

" I just hoped that you didn't like me back" he whispered.

" Actually…" She pecked him on the lips. She looked at Dmitri and smiled. He smiled back. Hey kissed again, but more passionately. Jessica and Dmitri did the same. Nicole closed her eyes, Johnny wolf-whistled and Florida just stared.

" Wow" Chris whispered.

" I know I said the same… wow." Jessica said.

" Nicole, Truth or dare?" Chris asked, with evil in his voice.

" Uhhhhh… Dare?" she asked.

" That came out as a question, but ok. If you had to date a guy in this group, who would it be?" He asked.

" Well, Johnny's the only boy left so…" Chris nodded and smiled. He communicated with his eyes to Erika. She knew what he meant instantly.

" Jessica… Truth or Dare?" She asked.

" Wow, you sound so… evil" Jess said. Florida laughed.

" That evil is nothing like that of my uncle." She said. Everybody else nodded.

" I'll take Dare, your dad said you're really good at truths." Jess said.

"I dare you… to kiss Dmitri for 30 seconds." She said quickly. Jess shrugged and leaned into the kiss. For twenty seconds, they were kissing passionately.

" TWENTY-ONE! TWENTY-TWO! TWENTY-THREE! TWENTY-FOUR! TWENTY-FIVE! TWENTY-SIX! TWENTY-SEVEN! TWENTY-EIGHT! TWENTY-NINE! THIRTY!" Everybody cheered at thirty. They stopped th kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

" Wow" they both said.

" I never can stop saying 'wow' after I kiss you" Jessica says, laughing. Dmitri laughed too.

" You know, you are a really good darer." Jess says.

" Thank you, thank you very much" She says in an Elvis accent.

" Florida, truth or dare?" Jess asks.

" I choose… truth" she says, cautiously.

" Why do you hate Victoria Secret so much?" Jess asks. All the girls laughed and the boys just stood there, confused.

" My mother dragged me into Victoria secret saying "come on, you need it" and then I saw it. A while store for underwear and breast clingers." She said, with a horrified look on her face.

" Oh, you mean bras" Erika said.

" Yes, a … bra" she said back.

" Ok, Florida, your turn to ask someone!" Johnny said, trying to stop the bra conversation between the girls.

" God, I can't believe there are only three guys" Chris muttered under his breath.

" Oh come on, at least you have a girlfriend" Erika says.

" Absolutely a good point" he replies, a smiling.

" Erika, truth or the mighty dare?" Florida asked.

" I choose, dare" she says, with confidence in her voice.

" But nothing where I have to get out of the tower" She says.

" You don't need to get out of the tower…" she says.

" I mighty dare you to make a funny video of you dancing with a pineapple in your hand, and post it on the wonderful, yet cursed Youtube" she said. All her confidence dropped.

" Wow, goldilocks has skill" Erika said.

" I don't want to do that" She said.

" Fine, then take your shirt off." Jess said.

" Sweater" she replied.

" You said sweaters didn't count"

" I make the rules, I can change them" She simply says, taking off her sweater.

" Johnny, Truth or dare?" Erika asks. Chris looked to Erika and she nodded.

" I dare you… to kiss Nicole. I will be specific because you always find loopholes. Kiss Nicole _on the lips._" She said.

Johnny looked at Nicole, as if for her to approve and he nodded. He leaned in, and pecked her on the lips. Both Nicole and Johnny were blushing scarlet red.

" UGH! I wasn't specific enough! I didn't say how long!" she said, banging her head against Chris' muscular shoulder.

" It's ok, that was good enough." She says smiling.

" See! Don't games like Truth or Dare bring us together" Erika said, motioning to the couples.

They all nodded and pecked on the lips.

" Florida, don't you want a boyfriend? Nicole asks.

" Not for now. I shall wait for someone worthy for myself " she replied. Nicole nodded. Just as if on cue, Clint and the rest came out from the elevator.

"JESSICA ROMAOFF-BARTON! COME HERE!"

" Uh oh…"

**A/N: So hey! Wow, two chapters in one weekend. I need suggestions on what the parents are going to say! How will Clint react to Jess being with Dmitri? Will he find out about the game of Truth or Dare? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: I'm home!

_Last time:_

_"Jessica Romanoff-Barton come here!" Clint yelled as he entered the floor._

_" Uh oh"_

" Jessica, so what did you do while we were away?" Clint asked.

" Ah, just a few socializing games." She said, avoiding his eyes.

" Might I ask what those socializing games might be?" Natasha bummed in.

" Just the classic truth or dare. Rather fun actually." Erika said, covering for Jess. The look in her eyes say 'You owe me'.

" Ah ok. And might the other one be… STRIP POKER?" Clint asked while yelling.

" Well…" Erika said while trying to hold her giggle.

" It was fun and you shouldn't be so over-protective" Jess replied defensively, crossing her arms.

" And did this game include all the boys?" Natasha asked, coming forward.

" Yeah, but what's the problemo?" Erika asked, trying to act like a Spanish person. Jess and Nicole laughed.

" Now clearly only Jess and Nicole understand my humor" she says while dragging them both to the elevator.

" Time for a girls night sleepover!" Erika yelled before the elevator doors closed. All the guys looked at each other and smiled. They knew what they had to do. Mission almost-impossible. Hack and destroy the girls' sleepover party without the ninja killing us.

" This is not over." Clint muttered.

**A/N: So this is like a quarter chapter. The rest will be posted this weekend.**


	11. Chapter 10 for realsies: GIRL TIME!

**So, I posted earlier. Don't blame me.**

" GIRL TIME!" Erika shouted as they entered her bedroom.

" So how are you with Dmitri?"

" How are you with Chris?"

" How are you with Capsicle Jr.?" All three girls asked at the same time.

" I'm good, he's a good kisser and a very good person." Jessica answered Nicole's question.

" Chris is good too. He's an amazing kisser too." She answered to Jess' question, smiling.

" He is not Capsicle Jr. He's Johnny." Nicole says to Erika.

" Is he a good kisser?" they both asked, rather excitedly.

" Well, I don't know. It's not like I made out with him for thirty continuous seconds." She said, referring to their game of truth or dare.

" Well, let's get dressed into pjs! Jarvis, please send Dummy one with Nicole's and Jess' pjs" She said to the wall.

" Very well Ms. Stark" he answered.

" Let's hope that no boys interrupt this girl session" Nicole said while getting up to the door.

**Meanwhile…**

" Men! In a line!" Chris said while pointing to the battle plan.

" Today we are doing something no other man has done before!" he shouted.

" Today we are busting our girlfriend's, and friend's" he said referring to Florida,

" Girl session! We will need to be in stealth mode! In battle mode! And defiantly in 'I love you' mode when needed! We must bust into the room if Jarvis doesn't let us in and tickle the girls!" he said.

" Florida, you will be on watch outside so I any of the parents come, you knock on the door twice and we get the hell out in the vents" he said, pointing to the line on the plan sheet. Johnny raised his hand.

" I can't fit in the vents. I'm to…big" he says.

" Ok, you're the goody-goody, so you can come out the room no problem saying that you were checking on the girls" Dmitri says.

" He makes a marvelous point." Florida added.

" MEN! ATTACK!" Chris yelled while running to the door, in slow motion.

"Why are you running on slow motion?" Dmitri asked. Chris stopped and turned his head.

" It gives an effect" he replied while opening the door and getting into the air-vent outside the room.

" Johnny, walk to the girls' room, or Erika's room and tell us when you're ready. He says, giving him an earpiece. While Chris already attached silly spray to his belt, the rest were struggling to get the bottle in the holder. When everybody was done, they entered the air-vent. A few minutes later, Johnny answered.

" Men, I am at the door, what should I do?" he asked.

" Just come in and ask if the girls are okay. We'll be there in a few minutes. And remember, silly spray is plan B, plan A is to tickle them." Chris says.

" Okay." He was patiently waiting until he heard screaming and laughter. Then he entered the room unnoticed. He quietly came over to Nicole and watched the girls scream and laugh, trying to protect themselves from the chaos. Surprisingly, he thought, Jess really has a soft spot for tickling. He came up behind Nicole and started tickling her. He started laughing and fell on the floor, from the bed. Johnny caught her and carried her to the empty space in the corner, bridal style. When he put her down, he immediately started tickling her. She laughed and laughed until she begged, yes begged him to stop.

" Men, I think our job is done here" Chris said, with a poker face and quietly went to the air-vent. Then he heard it. Two solid, hard knocks on the door.

"MEN! OUT, OUT, OUT!" Dmitri screamed, jumping into the air-vent. Johnny quickly reacted and tried to get into the air-vent, but failed miserably. Now half his body was in the air-vent, half out.

" OH MY GOD! Get your butt out of my face!" Erika yelled while trying to pull him out of the air-vent. Clint came in and looked at the three girls trying to pull Johnny out of the air-vent, three guys talking about their mission and heard the air-vent shackling.

"Ok, what's going here?" Clint asked. It was like the old time movies. Nobody let go of anything. They just stopped and turned their heads.

" Uhh, we just came to check on the girls because we heard uh, noises and Capsicle Jr. here got stuck in the airvent" Erika said. Stark came in front of the door and burst out laughing. Clint eventually started laughing too. Bruce and Thor came in and started loudly laughing at the scene. Because of Thor's booming laughter, the girls came and were rolling on the floor laughing. Steve and Maria then came in and just looked disappointed that their son's butt was hanging from the airvent. Eventually all the men helped get Johnny out and his face was as red as a tomato.

" Ok, that was THE BEST GIRL SESSION EVER!" Jess screamed.

" What did you do in that girl session?" Maria asked.

" Oh you know… girl stuff " Nicole replied.

" Like talking about boys girl stuff?" Betty asked.

" Maybe…" Erika said while hiding behind Nicole.

" Ahhhh, You were talking about us?" Chris asked.

" We said maybe!" Jess yelled.

" When you hesitate, and then say 'maybe' that's always a yes" Dmitri added.

" Good point. I had a really nice night. I'm going to bed. Hasta la Vista!" Jess said while crawling into the air-vents and heading for her room.

" Does she always go into the air-vents?" Tony asked.

" Yep. She loves when she can see people but they can't see them." Natasha replied.

" Honey! Go to bed! I can still hear you eavesdropping!" Natasha said. Everybody looked shocked, but shook it off.

" Tomorrow I want to be a full ladies day. All girls" she screamed.

"INCLUDING YOU JESS! Have to come. All women, no men. Unless you want to oogle at us ad carry our bags, then we're all in. If you're just trotting along, don't dare. And Jess will see you if you try to spy on us, so don't. Who wants to carry our bags?" she asked. No one raised their hand.

" Fine who wants to oogle at the ladies and carry our bags?" she asked again. All men raised their hands. They could hear small chuckles in the air-vents.

" That settles it. Tomorrow we have an official girls shopping day, with boys oogling and carrying our bags!" Pepper concluded and walked out of the room. The boys just looked plain excited.

" The Avengers and their kids at the mall. What could go wrong?" Tony wondered outloud.

**The next chapter will be posted this weekend. I just had time today, so I posted this one. Please give me ideas foe what the Minivengers and Avengers could run into and do at the mall!**

**-Christina **


	12. Chapter 11: OMG! The mall!

" Jess! Are you ready yet?" Erika impatiently yelled outside Jess' door.

"If you don't get out in three seconds, I'm going to knock down this door!"

" God woman! Give me a second!" Jess replies, out of breath.

"ONE! TWO! ...THREE!" Erika yelled before banging down the door. God knows how she did that. Erika looked around the room and she sees clothes scattered around on the floor.

" What happened in here?" she asks.

"Uh, I tried to choose my clothes?"

"That came out as a question. Well I' going to help you, but Dmitri and the rest are waiting downstairs." She says while looking through her closet.

" What do you feel like? Sexy, or cute?" she asks, looking at a pair of jeans and a blouse.

" If I wear sexy, my dad would flip. So, cute it is." Jess sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. Erika tossed a blouse at her and she put it on with a pair of jeans.

"Do you think we should annoy hammerhead and go to Victoria secret? I need to get things there." Erika says, throwing her three inch heels.

" As long as the guys don't follow us, I'm fine." She replies.

"What, scared Dmitri will se undies and bras?" Erika asked.

" What will I be scared of what?" Dmitri asks, entering the room.

" Nothing!" Jess enthusiastically says while putting on her heels and getting a jacket.

" When you say something that enthusiastically, I know you're hiding something." He replies.

" Jess doesn't want you to go into Victoria secret because you're a guy." Erika says, chuckling.

" I'm carrying your bags, at least let me see you inside that store" Dmitri says.

" I'm sorry what was that?" Clint asks, bursting into her room.

"God! Give the women some privacy!" Erika yells while dragging Jess to the door. Clint and Dmitri followed.

" How long does it take for two teenage girls to get ready? Let's go!" Tony's voice rings over the intercom.

**At the mall…**

" Oh my god!" Jane yells.

"Victoria secret has a new bra sale!" she yells, dragging Erika, who seemed to be happy, Pepper, who was going along with it, Natasha who seemed to be pleased and a very annoyed looking Florida and Jess.

"Help me!" Jess mouthed to Dmitri. He just shook his head. Half an hour later, they finally emerged from Victoria secret with each girl carrying two bags.

" Holy crap! How much did you people buy?" Clint asked while taking Natasha's two bags.

"Two bags, each" Pepper said, giving back Tony's credit card.

" What's the next store?" Thor asked, clearly annoyed.

" Can we go to… Blue notes?" Jess asked.

" Sure, lead the way" Natasha said. As they came to Blue notes, Jess completely geeked out.

" Oh my god! There's a new monster sweater with awesome pockets!" She yelled, running to get her size. In two minutes flat, she came out with a bag containing her big monster sweater. The mall intercom went over.

" WE NEED A FULL EVACUATION! I REPEAT, LEAVE YOUR STORES AND EVACUATE IMMIDEATELY!"

Jess went into Black widow Jr. mode and went into action. Chris and Dmitri as well.

" I don't have my armor, Johnny doesn't have his shield and Nicole doesn't want to hulk out. You're on your own now. The men won't be participating, they need to save our bags and shopping items. Only I will be with you" Natasha said, giving Clint a quick, but passionate kiss.

" The rest go! We'll keep the battle away from the civilians." Dmitri said while giving the earpieces he packed to Natasha and Jessica.

"Hey! What about me?" Chris asked.

"You have a habit of going yourself, and I don't want you to get hurt, so you're going home with them" Natasha said.

" Fine" he muttered, going with the group.

" I'll go see what happened. You guys walk around and destroy anything that looks wrong. I'm off the customer service where they made the message." Jess said while bringing out her multiple knives she kept only god knows where. She got a quick kiss from Dmitri, which Natasha raised her eyebrows at.

" Dad doesn't hear this." Is all she says before she runs to customer service. She ran and took turns where she needed. Then she saw it. These ugly, grey creatures that kind of look familiar.

"Oh my god." She mutters.

" Honey? What's wrong?" her mother's voice runs over the intercom.

" I think the freaking Chitauri are here again." She says, throwing a knife at the creature. It falls instantly and she grabs it.

"Shit." Her mom says.

"Jess you okay?" Dmitri asked, clearly worried and out of breath.

" Yeah, just my mom's almost-death experience all over again." She replies. Another Chitauri came for her and she roundhouse kicked it and stabbed it in the heart.

" God, if I had my bow it would have been so much easier killing these things." She mutters while throwing three knives and hitting three Chitauri in the heart. A Chitauri zapped her in her left shoulder from behind. She yelped and fell to the ground.

"Jessica? You okay?" Dmitri yelled.

"I'm okay" she muttered, in pain. The Chitauri kept coming toward her, but she did a surprise attack and threw knives at them. She collected her knives, got up, and ran to her mom and Dmitri.

" Guys, I'm coming toward you. Where are you?" she asked.

"We're in the north corner of the wall" Dmitri replied. She swore in Russian and kept running, and killing whatever got in her way. When she got there, her mom and Dmitri gasped. Her shoulder was all red, blood dripping from the shirt she was wearing.

" Honey, I told you to wear your cat-suit, that would've protected you from that" her mom said, pointing to the wound.

" How did they get here? Don't they need a portal or something?" Dmitri asked.

" Unless Loki found a way to open his scepter and throw in a few Chitauri to earth." Natasha said.

" We need to go and blow up the mall to kill whatever's left. Hopefully no civilians are left." Jess said. She pulled out a few grenades, again from god knows where.

" Put these on the bottom of the building's root. It should destroy the balance, thus enough to bring down the building." Natasha said, taking the grenades.

" Let's get out, and then do it so we don't kill ourselves in the process." Dmitri said. He grabbed on to Jessica's wounded shoulder and didn't let go.

" Ow!" she yelled.

" It's going to keep you from bleeding to death" he replies. They walk outside, surprisingly without any Chitauri in their way and Natasha plants the grenades, pulls the clip and runs. She ran until she came to the fence, where Dmitri and Jessica were. They watched as the building blew up, and hundreds of Chitauri screams were heard.

" Wow, we were outnumbered." Natasha said, going to check Jess' shoulder.

" We need to get to the tower. We were lucky there was nothing outside." she says. They walked home, where the men, Pepper and Jane were staring at the television. They didn't notice them come in. They were all covered in bruises, cuts and Jess had a Chitauri wound in her shoulder.

" Oh my god! Jessica!" Pepper yelled while coming over and hugging her.

" My shoulder" she managed to say during her hug.

" Sorry!" she said, backing away.

" Jarvis! Get dummy1 to bring the emergency kit!" Tony yelled. Bruce came up to check her wound and she yelped when he touched it. Clint came to her and took her in a cautious hug.

" Please, just not Shield medical!" She said while laughing.

" So, you hate medical too?" Tony asked.

" Smells to antiseptic and clean." She says.

" My point exactly!" Clint and Natasha yelled at the same time. Bruce pressed gauze with alcohol on her shoulder

" Ow!" she yelled.

" Sorry, just need to clean it." He replied. He wrapped a bandage around the shoulder.

" Success! Now, who wants some shwarma?" Tony asked. All he got was death glares from the adults, and Jess.

" Dmitri! Let's go!" Jess said, pulling Dmitri into the elevator. Clint looked concerned.

" Clint, calm down. Jessica has a boyfriend, so you should be happy for her" Natasha said, hugging Clint.

" I have a boyfriend too. It lasted more than two days!" Erika said.

" With who?" Tony asked.

"Chris!" She replied, going to Chris.

" WTF?" Tony yelled.

" So, I have one too." Nicole said.

" With who?" Betty asked. She looked excited, but trying to hide it with concern.

" Johnny." Was all she said.

" WTF?" Tony yelled, again. Pepper and Betty were happy, Bruce looked calm, Tony still had his 'WTF?' face on, Clint looked concerned, Natasha was trying to calm Clint down.

" By the way, where's Hammerhead?" Tony asked.

" He told me he went to go have some… fun with Jane." Bruce said. Natasha and Clint looked amused, while the rest looked disgusted.

" Well, Clint and I are going to our room." Natasha said, grabbing Clint.

" Just don't make too much noise!" Tony yelled.

**A/N: what should I do for the next chapter? I need suggestions!**


	13. Chapter 12: Movie night!

"MOVIE NIGHT!" Tony screamed as he entered the living room. Much to Clint's whining, they had to have movie night. They all walked down to the movie room.

" Guess what movie we're going to watch!" Tony said.

" Uh, Titanic?" Nicole asked.

" NO!PLEASE NO!" Jess screamed.

" I am not watching Titanic. It's way too mushy and… lovebirdy." Dmitri said. Erika smirked.

" What?" Dmitri asked.

" It's just that, you and Jess are dating and you don't like love movies." Erika said.

" YOU'RE DATING DMITRI?!" Clint yelled.

" Yeah, you never knew?" Jess asked.

" Oh, and I hate romance movies too, so now you're fighting against ninjas." Dmitri said.

" So, we're going to watch… The Avengers!" Tony yelled.

" Tony, it's been over the decade after the invasion. I don't want to see myself fight. I've learned way better fighting moves after that time." Natasha said.

" But, I want to see the hulk, and Dmitri, Jess and you suffered a Chitauri mini-invasion at the mall, so the kids need to see some fighting." Tony pointed out.

" Oh Jess that reminds me, if you're bored after the movie, no archery in any way. Your shoulder is still healing from the mini-invasion at the mall." Clint said.

" I know dad." She replied, annoyed.

" Let it begin!" Tony yelled. He put the movie into the player and pressed play. Everybody was into the movie. Now, Natasha was interrogating Loki.  
" I still don't know how they got that from S.H.I.E.L.D." She says a little uncomfortably. Clint came close and cuddled with her. They watched the rest of the movie.. At the beginning of the invasion, Tony said.

" I don't know why they would be filming us during the invasion. Maybe it was because of the beloved Tony Stark! But, look at the old Mark 7. It's so old compared to the Mark 17. The mark 7 is an antique now, well to me."

" You know how I got into the Mark 10 mainframe, yeah well I found how to do it to the mark 17." Jess said, eyes glued on screen.

" WHAT!? But how?"

" You'll never know..."

They watched the end of the movie in peace, with no interruptions. By that time, all the parents were cuddled up. Jess and Dmitri , Erika and Chris , and Johnny and Nicole were all snuggling. Florida was happily watching the credits.

" We're going to bed." Jess said and pulled Dmitri with her.

" Hopefully not together." Clint said. She just gave a death glare to him. They walked out of the room.

" The rest, carry out. We all are going to bed." Pepper said, motioning everybody out. They found Jess and Dmitri passionately making out." Tony coughed loudly.

" You interrupted us." Was all Jess said.

" You're lucky your mom and dad weren't here to see that.

" To see what?" Clint asked, coming out of the theater, holding Natasha by the waist.

" Jess and Dmitri passionately making out." Erika said. Clint stared wide-eyed at Jess.

" Cut her some slack, she has a boyfriend and she was making out. You better get used to that. All of you to all of the kids." Maria said.

" Pepper and I are fine with that" Tony said.

" I'm…okay with Betty" Bruce said, a little uncomfortable.

" I'm totally fine with Steve." Maria said.

" Fine. I'm okay with Natasha." Clint said.

" Yes! Don't get crazy when you find us making out." Jess said.

" Just make sure you don't go farther than that!" Clint said.

" 'Kay!" she replied.

" She didn't give you the death glare. She must be really happy." Betty pointed out.

"Yeah." Clint said.

" Jarvis, tell the lovebirds that we're going on a picnic tomorrow. Tell her to bring her weapons." Tony said.

" And her suit!" Natasha added.

" Yes sir." Jarvis replied.

" Well, let's go to bed." Tony said.  
" NO MAKING OUT IN BED!" Clint yelled to the couple.

" Mm Hm!" Could only be heard.

" Come on Clint. We'll find them in the morning and you will not freak out if you find Jess on top of Dmitri." Natasha said, pushing Clint to their bedroom.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

" Natasha! Natasha wake up! There's a bandit in the house!" Clint yelled. Natasha jumped out of bed and pointed her gun at the door.

" God! I was kidding. You were snoring loudly, so I needed some way to get you out of bed." Clint said.

"Putting coffee under my nose would've worked just fine" she replies.

" Let's go see Jess." Clint says, skipping out of the room.

" Wow, you are so protective" She says.

" Well, I am a spy that's a father, so I'm pretty protective of my kids." He replies. He came to the living room and there were Jess and Dmitri each drinking a smoothie.

" Wow, I'm impressed. You guys woke up early." Clint said.

" Well, yeah. I wasn't tired.

" So, what did you do yesterday?" Clint asked.

" Legolas, that's none of your business." Tony said, coming into the room.  
" Tony, you would ask Erika the same thing, so I suggest you shut up." Pepper said, coming in behind Tony.

" Well, we kissed, then I went to sleep _in my own room_ an Dmitri _in his room._" Jess said.

" Okay, good." Clint replied, clearly happy.

" Wait! How long did you kiss?" Clint asked.

"Um, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention." Jess replied, blush creeping up her cheeks.

" Ok, Katniss! I think that's enough interrogation!" Tony budded in.

" What's all the noise?" Jane asked as she came into the kitchen.

" I'm pretty sure that Clint was interrogating Jess and Dmitri." Natasha replied, coming into the kitchen.

" I'm going to go do some science." Tony said, walking off.

" Wait! Tony, didn't you want to do something today?" Pepper asked.

"Oh yeah. Everyone, get ready, and bring your weapons. We're going to an Avengers and Minivengers picnic." Tony said.

" Why do we need our weapons?" Dmitri asked.

" You know what happened last time when we went out." Tony replied.

" My shoulder still sore, I can't throw knives or use my bow." Jess said, clearly sad.

" You'll use the guns Bruce and I designed for your shoulder. It's custom made for your injury." Tony said, happy and proudly.

Jess shrugged " 'Kay".

" Jarvis announce that we're leaving to the picnic in an hour!" Tony yelled, walking to the direction of the lab.

" I'm going to get ready." Jess said leaving the kitchen.

" Wear a bathing suit. We're going swimming on a private island, so you don't need to be scared, but bring weapons, just in case." Pepper said.

" That's where the picnic's taking place?" Natasha asked

" Yeah, it's a nice day today, so we decided we should go swimming, with a picnic." Pepper said.

" Uh, I don't have any bathing suits." Jess said.

" Let's go shopping!We're leaving now" Pepper yelled. Both girls left to the nearest mall.

" So, private island picnic, swimming family day all day. Tasha, pack a few weapons. We'll need them." Clint said.


	14. Chapter 13: the beginning of the picnic

**sorry its so short.**

"TIME FOR THE PICNIC!" Tony yelled, summoning all the others. Jess and Dmitri came down. Tony started laughing at Jess.

" Why are you laughing?" she asked.

" It's just funny. A couple, in a bathing suit with shorts on top, have guns and knives strapped to god knows where." He replied.

" It's not like you don't have Mark 17 at your command." Dmitri added.

" Again Stark, don't annoy my kids." Clint said.

" And you-" Clint said pointing to Jess and Dmitri "- don't make out where I can see you." Natasha nudged Clint.

" Let them be." She said. Chris and Erika came strolling in hand in hand.

" So are you going to be making out where I can see you?" Clint asked.

" Uh, maybe?" Chris replied.

" Oh come on Clint, it's not like we didn't see you and Natasha have a full make-out session before the kids were born." Pepper said, coming into the room.

" That is a good point Pepper." Natasha said, going into a make out session with Clint. Tony shrugged and started to make out with Pepper. Jess and Dmitri, Erika and Chris did the same.

" Guys- OH MY GOD!" Maria yelled, shielding her eyes into Steve's shoulder. All four couples stopped making out.

" You interrupted us. We were having fun." Erika said.

" I'm sure you were, considering you're a playboy's daughter." Steve said. Erika smiled and kissed Chris on the cheek. Finally, Bruce, Betty, Johnny and Nicole walked in.

" So, what did I miss?" Betty asked Pepper. She just laughed.

" Oh, not much. Just four couples all making out." Natasha said. Betty just nodded.

" We're going to meet Thor, Jane and Florida at the island. Thank quinjets." Tony said. They all entered the other quinjet and left for their island. Half an hour later, they arrived. Thor's family was putting on sunscreen.

" So, what do you want to do?" Tony asked.

"Uh, throw knives?" Dmitri suggested.

" Come on, we're on a beach and you want to throw knives?" Tony said.

" Come on! Let's have fun!" Jane yelled, running to the ocean.

" I guess, we have fun!" Chris yelled, dragging Erika into the ocean.


	15. Chapter 14: Time for fun!

LAST TIME:

" Come on, we're on a beach and you want to throw knives?" Tony said.

" Come on! Let's have fun!" Jane yelled, running to the ocean.

" I guess we have fun too!" Chris yelled, dragging Erika into the ocean.

" Oh hush! Don't be such a baby!" Chris yelled as he pushed Erika into the ocean.

" It's too cold!" She yelled back.

" Jess! Dmitri! Come and help me here!" he yelled. They both looked at each other. Both came in a line. Jess first and Dmitri behind her. Dmitri flashed an evil grin at Chris and he nodded. Jess picked up the plan and turned around, but Dmitri was faster. He picked her up bridal style, and she squealed. Chris did the same to Erika and the guys ran into the water with the girls in their hands.

" Look at my babies! They're growing up!" Clint whined, sitting from a distance on the beach.

" Look at Erika! She had a boyfriend for a solid week! That's a record! I was like that before Pepper became my doll! I think she found her doll!" Tony said.

" Chris is a guy Tony." Pepper said.

" Than, she found her Ken doll!" he whined. Pepper and Natasha shook their heads and smiled at their overprotective husbands.

" What do you want to do?" Johnny asked to Nicole.

" Well, the two love couples are in the ocean, so I guess we can go too." Nicole replied. Johnny smiled and picked Nicole up over her shoulder and ran to the ocean to meet the others.

" Jonathon Bucky Rogers! Let me go!" Nicole yelled, light-punching him on the back.

" Well that sounds familiar." Maria whispered to Steve. He just smiled and rolled his eyes.

" I should have taught him better." Steve replied. Maria laughed as they kissed.

" Looks like Capsicle's having fun back there." Tony said, on the other side of the beach. Steve must have heard hime, because he lifted up the finger, while still kissing.

" Stupid super soldier serum." Tony muttered.

Everybody was having fun. The girls were tanning, the guys were in the ocean trying to strangle each other ( Clint was winning) ,the kids were doing either what the guys were doing, or what the girls were doing.

" I'm bored." Erika said, clinging on to Chris in the ocean.

" I know. Want to play some socializing game?" Jess asked, clinging on to Dmitri in the ocean, beside Erika and Chris.

" Best idea for now. I'm going to die of boredom." Dmitri said.

" Yeah, let me call the others." Erika said

" Johnny! Nicole! Florida! Come over here!" she yelled. The three came. The parents got interested too, so they followed the three Minivengers. The guys even stopped their fight to listen to Erika's idea.

" Let's play a game…"


	16. Chapter 15: Time to play a little game

**Sorry it's so short...again.**

Last time:

" Let's play a game…"

" Ok, if this is strip poker, I've had enough of that before you were born." Natasha said.

" No. I was thinking that we should play ' Baby, if you love me'. It's fun." Erika said.

" You know, that game requires you to sit on people's lap." Johnny added.

" So, we're on an island. Let's have some fun." Erika suggested.

" Hell yeah!" Nicole shouted, high-fiving Johnny.

" I could take on 95% vodka. The serum in my blood doesn't let me get drunk in any way. My bro's kinda the same. He has a little less serum than me. Clint faints after 80%, so do you want to have shots if the next person has to go to the middle?" Jess asked.

" Not true!" He complained. " I faint at 85%" he muttered.

" Don't, just don't. Even a 16 year old can beat you at drinking dad" Jess said.

"Says the person that has her mom's serum in her blood." Clint muttered. Jess and her mom rolled their eyes.

" Ok yeah, I like that idea. I'm sure my dad has some vodka somewhere on the island. Here's how we play. One person is 'it'. The 'it' goes into the middle and asks any other person ' Baby do you love me? Smile if you do'. The other person has to answer:

' Baby I love you but I can't smile.' If he/she smiles, then they're 'it'. You can do anything to make them laugh or smile. If the 'it' makes another player 'it', then the old and the new 'it' have to take a shot of 95% Vodka." She finished.

" Let's start!" Tony yelled. They all sat in a circle inside the big villa on the island.

" Who ever the bottle lands on, that's who's going to be 'it'." Erika said, laying a bottle down. The bottle landed on Erika.

" Eh, looks like it's me." She walked over to Chris.

" Baby, do you love me? If you do, smile." She said.

" I love you, but I just can't smile." He replied. She sat on his lap.

" Do you want to smile now?" she asked. He shook his head. She stood up and walked over to her dad.

" Baby, do you live me? If you do, smile." She said. At the last word, Tony burst out laughing.

" What's so funny?" Erika asked.

" Nothing, it's just that it's weird to hear my daughter calling me baby." He said. Erika shook her head, went to the bar, came back with two shot glasses in her hands.

" Pure 95%. Cheers." She said before downing the drink down. Surprisingly, she didn't faint.

" Ha. _Now_ a 16 year old girl beat you at drinking." Jess said.

" Well, her father drinks, so yeah." Clint replied.

"Excuses, excuses." Natasha said.

" And I thought that wives would always support you." Clint muttered.

" Well, you're definitely wrong with this wife."

**I found this game on the internet and I thought it would match with Erika's playgirl personality. Please tell me what should happen in the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: What?

**Sorry didn't update last week**

" Okay, so we played 'Baby do you love me?' and I feel like my baby's already an adult." Clint said. You could faintly hear 'I am!' in the background.

" So what now?" Tony asked." We can always have some fun" he continued, wriggling his eyebrows.

" Ugh! Tony that's wrong!" Jess said, coming close with Dmitri. Erika, Chris, Johnny, Nicole and Florida were trailing behind them.

" I thought you said you were an adult." Maria said.

" Well, still. That's just gross." Dmitri said.

" Huh, defending the woman. Good skills." Tony added. Jess smacked him upside the head.

" You know, you're really like your mother." He said.

" That is what I love about her." Dmitri said, pecking her on the lips. Clint glared at Dmitri.

" Clint! Stop that!" Natasha whispered.

" They pecked in front of me!" he whispered back.

" Come on Dmitri! I'm sick of hearing this." Jess said, dragging him away.

" Chris, Erika, Nicole, Johnny! Come with us!" Dmitri called. The four followed them.

" She didn't throw a knife to your head. I think she's warming up to you." Steve piped in.

" Yeah, lets go tan." Pepper said, calling the girls in.

**The minivengers**

"Why did you call us?" Erika asked.

" We want to do something fun." Dmitri replied. Erika looked disgusted.

" God! Not in that way!" Jess said, shielding her eyes into Dmitri's shoulder.

" But first, we need to talk to you about something."

" YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Erika yelled.

" No!" Jess said. "Not yet." She muttered, so no one would hear. Or she thought.

" Not yet?" Johnny asked.

" Lets get off this subject. If dad comes in, he's going to throw a tantrum, just _by hearing it_." Jess said.

" I think that Thor's… not Thor." She said quietly.

" Why?" Nicole asked.

" Well, he's not that into Pop-Tarts anymore, which is kind of bad. His voice is much quieter, an improvement, but not a day improvement. Finally, he has different vocabulary, like Loki vocabulary." She replied.

" In the Avengers, Loki is royal vocabulary. Thor is peppy vocabulary. They switched. I'm not sure if this is true, but it's an assumption." Jess finished, scared to what she just said.

Johnny read her eyes. " That's not all." Jess nodded. She gathered the group in.

" When I was passing by his room on the way to the elevator, I heard him talking. I went into the air-vents and started to listen. He was talking to some person named Amora the Enchantress."

" Oh my god! Loki was working for her before he was trapped." Florida said.

" Well, he said that he was going to take down the archer's daughter." She said quietly. She turned and hugged Dmitri, and he hugged her back.

" Anything else?" Johnny asked. Jess nodded and unlocked herself from Dmitri's grasp

" He said that he was going to unarm both Hulks and take everyone's weapons, and skills if he has to, just to get and kill me" She whispered and grabbed on to Dmitri again.

" So you do have a soft spot for friends. But why does he want to kill you?" Erika said. Jess stayed quiet.

" He said that he wants my skill, and my soul for Amora"

" Okay, so what do we do?" Nicole asked.

" Stay away from 'Thor' at all costs. Do not come into a room with him alone." Jess answered.

" So you stay out too." Dmitri whispered in her ear. She stayed quiet.

" Okay guys. Keep that in mind and do not get compromised." Jess said, ushering them away. They all went out into the sun.

" Jessica Romanoff-Barton! Don't you dare go sacrifice yourself to save your friends."

"If I don't, he's going to kill all of them, and you." She said.

" You know Clint and Natasha are going to kill themselves over your loss. I'm going to kill myself." Dmitri whispered.

"They'll survive. They have Chris, and Chris has Erika." Jess replied.

" Who will I have?" Dmitri asked.

" You'll find someone new and have a happy life."

" That will probably never happen" Dmitri said.

" Do you promise me that you won't do it?" he asked. Jess hesitated, but nodded.

"Thank you." Before she could reply, Dmitri captured her into a very passionate kiss.

**Chris and Erika**

" Do you think she'll do it?" Erika asked.

" Yeah, she always had a soft spot for friends. After she lost Claire, she'll protect her friends at all costs." Chris replied.

" Who's Claire?" Erika asked.

" When Jess was little, she met s girl named Claire at school. They became the bestest of friends. They shared clothes, food and their likings. Jess did some researching and found out that she was the daughter of a retired S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Elizabeth Carter."

" So Claire was the grand-daughter of Peggy Carter?" Erika asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. So anyway, Jess told Claire her secret and Claire told hers. They trusted each other with all their hearts. From that day, they became even closer. When Jess was 11, she and Claire went shopping at the mall and were acting like innocent people. Turns out, there was a shooting, not any of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies and that one shot instantly killed Claire. Jess was mourning over her death for the next year. She still has pictures, souvenirs, even stuffed animals of her and Claire's memories in her room in the tower. She never forgot her and she swore that she'll protect her friends, even if it takes her life." Chris finished.

" Wow. What a story." Erika said.  
"Yep, come on dad wants us in the family room." Jess said at the door and she looked pissed.

" Where's Dmitri?" Erika asked

" Already there. I didn't want him to hear this."

" Too late." Dmitri said behind her.

" How much did you hear?" Chris asked.

" I came when you said that Jess was 11."

" Jess, you didn't tell me that you lost your best friend." Dmitri said.

" Was never planning on telling any of you. You know, if I lose any of you, then I will commit suicide because I will not live with two of my best friends dead because of me."

" Claire's death wasn't your fault." Chris said.

" Yes it was! I could've protected her! I had my weapon! I just couldn't reveal it and Claire's life was taken because of that rule!" Jess yelled. She stormed off to her room and shut the door.

" What's going on here?" Clint asked, coming in with Natasha and the rest of the parents.

" Claire." Chris said. Clint and Natasha were wide eyes when they stormed off to Jess' room.

" Who's Claire?" Tony asked.

" A story for another time." Chris replied. Thor evilly smiled.

**I'm evil. In the next chapter there is pure minivengers fluff. What's Thor going to do?**


	18. Chapter 17: Damn it

**Me ****_Clint _**_ Tony_

**I'm going to get a hotdog**

_**What do you say before you leave?**_

**Uh..Bye?**

_ Completely incorrect_

**Good-bye?**

_**Nope**_

**Fine. I do not own the Avengers. But I do own their kids. And I own Jarvis.**

_I do! Not you!_

**I do not own anything except for the kids. Can I get my hotdog now?**

_**Yes. What do you say before you leave?**_

**BYE.**

Clint and Natasha ran to Jess' room. She was there sitting on the bed, sobbing her eyes out.

"Honey…" Clint whispered, coming to hug her.

"I could have saved her and yet that b1tch named Fury had to tell me that I couldn't use my weapons. I could have saved her! I had a few knives! I had a gun! I could have killed that a$$ and saved Claire's life!" she said, sobbing into her dad's shoulder.

" Jess, it's ok. It wasn't your fault. You killed the man that killed her in less then three minutes. Her death wasn't your fault so you shouldn't take all the blame. Everybody's waiting for you outside, so let's just go and have fun." Natasha said, hugging her.

" I need some time alone. I'll maybe see you guys later tonight." Jess said.

"Okay." Clint said, hugging her and kissing her forehead once before leaving. Natasha followed after him.

" Is she going to be okay?" Nicole asked once they were out of the room.

" She just had a mental breakdown. Don't bother her until she calls you or she's ready." Natasha said.

" Maybe I shall go talk to her." Thor suggested. Dmitri went pale.

"No. She wants some private time, so she will have private time." He said. Thor smile dropped. He went to Jane and Florida in the family room, which backed off.

" We have to keep him away from Jess." Erika whispered.

" Erika, don't interfere. Se won't live through it if she loses another person in her life." Chris replied.

" We can't lose her! We've been through too much to lose her!" Erika shouted.

" You know that he'll kill her, right?" Johnny told Chris when the adults left.

" Yeah, but let's not get on that side, okay?" he replied. Jess opened her door and stepped out. She was wearing a one-piece bathing suit and had a towel.

" I'm going swimming. Need to get my head cleared up." She said, walking to the door.

" I'm going with her!" Erika yelled.

" So am I!" Nicole said, coming after Erika.

" No! Guys, I want to be alone!" she yelled, closing the door behind her. Dmitri looked at her with cautious eyes. She motioned him to come after her.

" Why does he get to come?" Erika asked.

" Because he's my boy-friend, …" she slowly replied. They both went outside.

"You know, I wouldn't be able to cope with life without you." Dmitri said. Jess snuggled into his shoulder.

" Me neither."

**The Avengers**

" They look so happy together." Erika said.

" I wonder what Dmitri would do if he lost her." Nicole said.

" I think that we should all go pack. We leave in an hour." Tony said.

"Yeah. We had a fun, and sad day. I think we should go to the tower." Natasha added. In the next hour, everybody was packed.

" I packed Jess' clothes and Chris packed Dmitri's. They shouldn't be torn apart." Erika said. She called for the two and they came into the house.

" We going?" Jess asked.

" Yep. Let's get to the quinjet." Natasha said.

" Wait! I need to go get something." Jess said. She ran to her room and got the stuffed hawk that Claire gave her on her birthday. But there sitting on her bed was a woman wearing all green and had blond hair.

" I am Amora the Enchantress and I am here to kill you."

**Cliffie... again! What will happen next? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Chapter 18: NO!

**Lots of sad moments here. I warned you.**

Last_ time:_

_ " I am Amora the Enchantress and I am here to kill you."_

" Why is it taking Jess so long?" Erika asked.

" I'll go check on her." Dmitri said. He walked to Jess' room to find a green light flickering through the closed doors.

" What the hell?" he muttered. He opened the door and there stood at the entrance. He was welcomed by the sight of Jess being held in a chokehold by Amora.

" Jess!" he yelled. He ran to her, but 'Thor' now transformed back to Loki was faster than him. He came in front of Dmitri and blocked his way.

" How could you infiltrate the Avengers and kill Jess?" He asked.

" She has something we need." He replied.

" What does she have that I don't?" Dmitri asked, staying confident.

" Well, we could take you instead of her. You have a strong soul." Loki said, grabbing him by the neck. Amora let Jess go, but Jess punched her in the jaw. Amora started to heal instantly and punched Jess back and pinned her to the bed. It all happened in a few seconds.

"Avengers Tower, right night table. I love you." Dmitri muttered. Thor took him, smiled and stabbed him in the heart. Jess' eyes started to fill with tears as she saw the light go out of Dmitri's eyes. A white smoke came out of Dmitri's heart and into the scepter that Loki was holding. Jess just stared at Amora and Loki as anger started to fill in her chest.

" What do we do with her?" Amora asked as if Jess wasn't in the room.

" Knock her out. We don't need her anymore." Loki replied. Amora nodded, but Jess was already gone, or hiding in the corner. She didn't care. They stepped through the portal. It closed and they were gone, leaving Jess sobbing on the floor.

Outside, the Avengers and the rest of the Minivengers were waiting for Jess and Dmitri. They hadn't heard a thing.

" Where are they?" Erika asked.

" Probably making out." Tony replied. They heard a quiet sob from her room.

" I'm going to go check that out." Natasha said, dragging Clint with her. They opened the door and stepped in. They saw Jess lying in a corner, balling her eyes out, hugging her stuffed hawk and Dmitri's lifeless body lying next to her.

" Jess, what happened?" Clint asked. She just cried harder.

" Clint, ask her when she calms down." Natasha said. Clint picked Jess up bridal style and carried her out.

" Jess, we're going to get Dmitri after when we come back. Now we need to get home." Natasha whispered. Jess still cried.

When they came into everybody's sight, Chris went nuts.

" Dad, what happened?"

" Someone killed Dmitri. Jess saw and won't tell us anything. Ask her after." He replied.

Pepper stared wide eyed at Jess.

" What am I going to tell Janine?" she asked.

" Let's get her out of this environment and the view of where they ha their last moment." Erika said. She looked shaken.

In the next hour, they arrived at the Avengers tower. Clint led Jess to her room and sat her down on her bed. She kept sobbing. She looked at the clock when she finally calmed down. 3 AM. Jess remembered Dmitri's last words.

_Avengers Tower, right night table. _

" Must be in his room." She muttered. She couldn't break down like this again. At least not in front of her parents and her friends. She can't be vulnerable like this to her enemies. She went up into the air-vents and crawled to Dmitri's room. She swept down and went in front of his right nigh table.

"_This must be it._" She thought. She opened it without a second thought and looked at its contents. She would've broke down if she hadn't had training to keep her emotions inside and already sobbed her eyes out. Inside was a picture of when they had the tickle fight with the rest of the Minivengers. But in this picture it was Jess and Dmitri in the middle. He must have told Jarvis to take a picture. It was perfect. It was paused when Dmitri was tickling Jess and she was on his lap trying to protect herself. They both had smiles on their faces, She picked it up and found a big velvet box under it.

She opened it and found a necklace, broken in half. On one it had the letter D and on another the letter J. Jess took these two items and crawled through the air-vents back to her room. When she came, she took a better look at the necklace. She turned it around and connected the two pieces. It said: " With you my heart lies, forever we will be together."

When she read that, she started crying. She took the one with the letter D on it and hung it around her neck. Now she knows that Dmitri will always have a piece of her heart with him. She stood up and hung the piece with the J on the picture, which was on her night table.

She lay down in her bed, and began to cry again.

**Had to make this chapter sad. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19: ASGUARD?

Jess' P.o.v

I was frustrated. Dmitri's dead and I want to be dead too. I can't look into my room without completely sobbing out. I hide in the air-vents so no one; even Tony with his vent-cameras can find me. Food and other necessities are taken when no one's looking. It was three months after Dmitri's death. Now, I start to come out more often, but everyone knows to never disturb a girl when someone that she loves dies, even Tony.

Normal P.O.V.

" What are you doing?" Chris asked while he walked into the kitchen. Jess looked at him and didn't answer.

" Look, I know that you've lost two very valuable people in your life, but we need to get the real Jess back." He said.

" I know, just take it easy on me, will you? I'll be in the Archery room if you need me. Only disturb me if it's an emergency." Jess said, walking off with her donut.

But she didn't actually go to the Archery room. She went to her room.

" What does a girl pack when she wants to go on an adventure?" Jess asked herself. She took a few cargo pants, SHIELD shirts, her phone, which she turned off, a raincoat, and a hat. She took Dmitri's locket and put it in her bag.

She took the air-vents to the kitchen, which she found empty. She slid down, took a few water bottles, crackers, and canned food.

" I'll get the rest later." She muttered. She took the air-vents back to her room and carefully put everything into her backpack. She put the bag in her closet and took the air-vents to Tony's room. To her luck, she found it empty. She slid down, went to the safe and entered Tony's birthday and it opened.

" Such a stupid lock code." She muttered while getting a couple of hundred dollars. She closed the safe box and went back to her room without any trace that she was there.

She put the money back into her bag and went through her air-vents to the weapons room. She opened the door and got 8 knives, 2 handguns, her bow, her spare bow, which is just like her father's and a whole quiver of arrows, which is 14 arrows. She went back to the air0vents and to the garage.

" Jarvis? Where's the most normal car in this garage?" Jess asked when she came to the garage.

" It is the Lexus IS 250." Jarvis replied.

" My favorite. Where's it found?" Jess asked.

" To your left and then to your right it will be the color black."

" Thanks Jarvis." Jess said before getting into the car.

" Luckily I know how to drive." Jess said. She checked the car's compartments and found her fake I.D. and her driver's license, issued by SHIELD of course. She turned on the car and drove out of the garage. She went up north; nobody would think she'd be in Canada.

She wanted to check her e-mails so badly, but she wouldn't dare turn on her phone. She'd been 'missing' for 36 hours and she wouldn't want to have a tail.

When she approached the Canadian border, they let her through immediately to her surprise. When she got through a few miles, she searched for the nearest and biggest nature reserve. When she found it, she parked the car about a kilometer away and walked the rest.

She easily got over the fence and crawled a little into the forest so unwanted eyes wouldn't see her.

" This feels so much like the Hunger Games." She muttered. She got her stuff and started to make camp up in a tree.

Jess got a few branches and made a hut in a tree that would take 5 minutes for a normal person to climb, but not Jess.

During the night, she was a woken by howling.

" Right, this is a forest." She said.

The next day, it was shining bright at dawn. Jess decided to go on a little hunt to understand what it felt like to be Katniss Everdeen.

" Well, this is fun." Jess muttered as she took down a bird. She made a fire, just like they taught her at SHIELD and cooked the bird. Surprisingly, it tasted amazing.

" I can cook raw bird, but I can't cook an omelet." Jess said to herself. When she finished the bird, she discarded the evidence that she was here and got ready for a hike.

Jess was hiking for about two hours. Before she left, she went to her camp and gathered all of her things and took down her hut made by hand.

She was hiking for another few hours. When the sun went down, she decided to settle down as well and have a few hours of sleep until early dawn. The days were getting hotter and she couldn't stand the heat. She climbed the biggest and closest tree, which wasn't hard to find and tied herself to the tree with a suspension rope. Yup, Katniss Everdeen. Now she understands why Tony gave her that nickname.

Before dawn, she got her things and set up for her long day again. She was happily walking. She had a change of clothes, water a few crackers and was now heading for the heart of the forest. That was her plan before she saw the cougar.

" Why the hell are there cougars in Canada?" Jess asked herself. The cougars looked at her. Looks like she was his new lunch. She had no time to get her arrows, or her gun because the cougar was already chasing her. If she didn't have superhuman speed, she would've died right now.

Jess kept running straight forward, but to confuse the cougar she made a hard left turn. She kept running straight and then made a right turn. She looked behind her and saw the cougar straight on her heels.

" How can he run-" She got cut off when she ran straight though this portal. On the other side, she could already see the cougar running back as if his life depended on it.

Jess looked around but she was already starting to feel lightheaded. She could hear voices around her. They sounded like someone she knew.

" Jessica?" Thor asked. She couldn't reply because she was already falling out of consciousness.

When Jess woke up, she was in a weird gold room. She slowly stood upright, but her head was throbbing to much to get her feet on the floor.

" Now Jessica, you wouldn't want to do that." Thor said.

" Thor? Where am I?" Jess asked.

" You are in the Asguardian Infirmary." Thor replied.

" ASGUARDIAN?" Jess yelled.

"Do not stress yourself."

" How did I get here?" Jess asked, rubbing her head from her sudden outburst.

" You fell through one of our hidden portals." Thor replied.  
" Why do you have a portal there? Wait… Thor?!" she yelled. She immediately got out of bed, even if she was just in a robe and she took the closest weapon: a surgical knife which was on a table a few feet away from her.

" Why did you infiltrate the Avengers?" she asked.  
" What? Miss. Barton, I have not done that. I came here on Father's word a bout two weeks ago." Thor said.

" Ok then. Show me that you know the Avengers. Where's your card?" Jess asked. Thor fiddled around with his suit, managed to trip himself, but he finally got it out.

" Yup, you're Thor." Jess said. She came close to him and gave him a hug.

" Daughter of the Hawk, what do you mean by I have infiltrated the Avengers?" Thor asked.

" Loki and Amora. They have infiltrated. Loki dressed as you an played as you. They have killed Dmitri about three months ago." Jess said.

" Do the Avengers know?" Thor asked.

" Well yes, but I haven't told them the whole story yet." Jess replied.

" Well then. I will call Sif in here and she will bring you clothing." Thor said.

A few moments later, Sif came with Jess' clothing.

" Welcome daughter of the Hawk." She said, bowing to Jess.

" Thank you Lady Sif. I really appreciate it." Jess replied.

" Please, call me Sif."

" Then call me Jessica, or I prefer Jess if that's ok with you."

" Why Jessica is a beautiful name, I will shorten it to Jess, as you wish." Sif said before walking of.

" Come on now. We must present you to Odin." She said.

**A little longer than usual, but that's good. My other Fanfic: From 6C to 6A will be updated this weekend as well. Review please! I'll need 5 reviews before I continue this Fanfic! It's for your own good. :)**


	21. Chapter 20: In Asguard

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Last_ time:_

_"Come on now, we must present you to Odin." She said._

Jess followed Sif and Thor to Odin's chambers, or his really big chair. She was dumbfounded. All the walls, even in the infirmary were made of gold.

" Odin, we have brought you the youngling." Sif said.

" Thank you Sif."

" Dearest, what is your name?" Odin asked.

" Jessica Romanoff-Barton." She replied.

" Ah, you are the daughter of the Hawk and the Spider. Thor tells me that you are a wonderful warrior." Odin said.  
" Thank you Odin. It is an honor to be here talking to you." Jess replied.

" Well Jessica, we cannot let a warrior like you go like this. Would you like to stay for a while? Maybe train with Sif and eat with Asguard's finest?" Odin asked.

" Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you. But my things, are they here?" Jess asked.

"The backpack? I already transported it to your new room." Odin said.

" Thank you all-mighty Odin." Jess said. She bowed to him and turned to Sif. She nodded and they walked off to Jess' new room.

" I think you have pleased Odin. And my, your manners are very fine for a Midguardian." Sif said.

" Thank you Sif. You can say that I practice a lot. I appreciate that you accept me here even if I am not of Asguardian decent." Jess said. She looked around the halls and saw a boy. He looked 16 or 17. He had Dmitri's eyes and was staring right back at her.

" Who is that boy?" Jess asked.

" That is Dmitri. He is to marry Amora in a few weeks." Sif replied. Jess stopped right in her tracks.

" Dmitri?" she whispered.

" Jess, are you alright?" Sif asked, bending down to her.

" Yeah. It's just that… I'll tell you in a private room." Jess said. She took Sif by the wrist and they ran off to Jess new room.

When they entered, Jess looked at the king size bed with drawers made out of gold.

" I hope that this will do." Sif said.

" This is amazing." Jess replied.

" What did you want to tell me?"

" Oh yeah. Thor was here for two weeks right?" Sif nodded. " Well, we thought that Thor was with us. Turns out, Loki was posing as Thor. When we were at our picnic with the Avengers, we had a fun time, but on the last day I forgot something in my room. I went to get it and Amora was sitting on my bed with a staff in her hands. She almost killed me, but Dmitri took the sacrifice instead. His soul went into the staff and they went off. How long was Dmitri here?" Jess asked.

" This is the fourth month. We found him abandoned on the bridge." Sif replied.

" Well that's Dmitri." Jess said.

" We need to report this to Odin." Sif said, getting to the door.

" No. Just… I don't want to bring this up." Jess whispered. Sif nodded and sat on the bed beside Jess.

" He was important to you, wasn't he." Sif asked. Jess nodded as she started to sob on Sif's shoulder.

" Come on now, I need to get you a robe for tonight's dinner. Tomorrow you'll start training with me." Sif said as she picked Jess up and walked to the seamstress.

" Can I train with Dmitri? Does he have any memory of life before he was taken here?" Jess asked.

" He does remember everything. I think that's why he looked at you like that, but he's marrying Amora."

" Why?" Jess asked.

" Well, Amora asked him to marry her, as weird as that sounds and he accepted, but he I don't think that he likes it, the way he looked at you." Sif said.

" Is he eating with us tonight?" Jess asked. Sif nodded.

" And he's going to be sitting right next to you." Sif replied. When the arrived at the seamstress, Sif sat in the corner. The seamstress started to measure Jess. Then she finally finished, the seamstress said:

" Well, I we already have a robe for you in the dresser. Does red and purple work?" she asked.

" That's perfect." Jess replied. The seamstress smiled as she took out a dress.

" This should fit you perfectly." She said. Jess nodded as she went into the fitting room in the corner of the room. A few minutes later, Jess came out in the dress.

" Jess, you look wonderful." Sif said. Jess smiled and took a twirl.

" The men will be staring at you for sure." The seamstress said.

" And so will Dmitri." Sif muttered as she giggled.

Jess thanked the seamstress as she took her SHEILD clothes, still in her dress and walked out with Sif.

" Can I train with my SHEILD clothes tomorrow?" she asked.

" Yes, if that's more comfortable for you." Sif replied.

**AVENGERS**

" Where the hell is Jessica?" Clint asked, freaking out.

" How do I know? She turned off her phone, the car's not able to track because it's Jess' car and she's been gone for over 40 hours!" Erika yelled.

" Clint, calm down, maybe she went to cool off. You know, because of Dmitri." Natasha said.

" Well, she should have told me!" Clint replied.

" I was the last one to se her, and she told me that she was going to the training room." Chris said.

" Jarvis! Show us the last footage of Jess." Tony said. The lights in the family room went off as Jarvis pu the security footage.

Jess was packing her bag in her room. A few shirts, pants, and multiple weapons. She put crackers, canned food and a few hundred-dollar bills.

" So that's where my money went!" Tony exclaimed.

" Well next time, change your code so you can save your money from a 16 year-old girl." Pepper said.

**In Asguard**

It was practically the evening. Jess was in her room, wearing her dress and brushing her hair with the amazing comb made out of wood.

" Jessica? Are you ready?" Thor asked.

" Yeah, I'm coming." She replied. Jess got up, and walked to the door.

" Jessica, you look stunning." Thor said.

" Thank you."

They walked down the hallways of the castle. When they approached the feast room, they could already hear laughter. Both walked through the door and stood in front of the big table.  
" Good evening!" Thor started. " Today I bring my niece, a warrior and the daughter of two amazing people, Jessica Romanoff-Barton." Amora, who was sitting at the table, paled. " She will be saying here for maybe a week, and I hope that the warrior's three will fight with her and the rest will take her as an Asguardian."

" Cheers!" Sif said.

" CHEERS!" Everyone replied.

As planned, Jess sat down beside Dmitri and the feast started.

**PLease review! What will Dmitri do when he sees Jess?**


	22. Chapter 21: MARRIAGE?

" Jess?" Dmitri asked when the group started talking.

" Dmitri?" She asked. In front of everyone, she hugged him.

" What are you doing?" Amora asked.

" Hugging my boyfriend that you killed." Jess replied.

" But, I'm marrying him!" Amora exclaimed. The group stopped talking.

" Yeah, you killed his mortal body and put his soul into this one." Jess replied. She looked at Sif, who nodded.

" What happened Jessica?" Odin asked.

" Well, Loki was wearing Thor's suit with a spell that made him look like Thor. When we had our vacation, and our moments. Then, 'Thor' came with Amora and killed Dmitri out of his body and put it into this one." Jess said.

" Oh you little prick." Amora said.

" See! That's a way of admitting she did that!" Jess exclaimed.

Amora took her sword and stood up.

" Let's spar and see who gets Dmitri." She said. Jess looked at Odin. He nodded as Sif passed her a sword.

" Let's start." Jess said.

Amora was not an amateur with swords, but she wasn't that good either. Jess easily beat her with a few slashes and kicks.

" That's not fair! You kicked me!" She exclaimed. Her dress was torn. Jess' wasn't as bad since she was winning.

" Amora. I sentence you and Loki to the forbidden realm for eternity." Odin said. Dmitri still looked confused.

" But, the wedding! What's going to happen?" Amora asked.

" The wedding is called off." Odin replied. The guards came and took Amora away.

" Jessica! I have told your parents that you are in Asguard!" Thor said. Jess paled.

" Uh… what did they say?" she asked.

" Friend Clint said that you are so grounded and the Tin Man said son of a bitch." Thor said. Jess snickered, and then paled when she realized that her dad said that she was grounded.

" I'm going to my chambers." Jess said. She left the group staring at her. Dmitri secretly came after her.

" Wait! Jess!" Dmitri called. Jess stopped and turned around to find Dmitri a few feet away from her.

" Listen, I wanted to say that I was happy to see you." He said.

" Well, why did you continue the wedding instead of calling it off?" Jess asked.

" Well, Amora said that you were dead and that I should move on." He said.

" Well, did you know that you died and left me sobbing for a few months?" she asked. She took out the necklace.

" Is that my gift?" Dmitri asked.

" Yeah. Here's your part of the gift." Jess said. She gave him the half of the necklace that said 'J'.

" Thank you-" He stopped mid-sentence because Jess kissed him full on the lips. Sif passed and smiled at the two lovebirds.

" Wow." Jess said when they stopped to breathe. Dmitri looked around.

" So, the wedding has officially been cancelled. What are we going to do now?" Dmitri asked.

" Now that I found you, I'll go home, but later. Dad wants to kill me and I want to train with high people." Jess said

" Ok. But what will they say when they see me like this?" Dmitri asked.

" What did you think at first?" Jess asked.

" What the hell."

" Well, then that's what they'll think." Jess replied. Dmitri nodded and smiled.

The week passed quite easily. Jess trained with Dmitri, who had gotten much better, Sif, and the rest of the warrior's three. At the end, Odin bid them goodbye.

" You are a mighty warrior Jessica. If you need to come to Asguard, please come and stay as long as you like. We thank you for telling us about Loki and Amora. Goodbye." Odin said. Jess and Dmitri went through the Canada portal to get her beloved car and Thor went straight to the tower.

" Well, Tony will probably laugh, Steve and Bruce would shake their head in disappointment, Pepper, Betty and Maria will come and death-hug me, and my parents will kill me." Jess said.

" Well, I have more abs now, so I will protect you." Dmitri replied.

" My night in shining armor." Jess added.

A few hours later, they got home with 6 very angry Avengers and wives waiting for them.

" JESSICA ROMANOFF-BARTON! HOW DARE YOU SECRETLY LEAVE THE TOWER FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS!" Clint yelled.

" Uh, I needed time off." Jess replied.

" Who's that boy with you?" Pepper asked.

" Uh… This is Dmitri… The not-dead Dmitri." Jess said. The Avengers looked at her in confusion, except for Clint. He was still furious.

Pepper was the first to react.

" Dmitri, you look… different. Defiantly more buff and hot though." Pepper said as she hugged him. Jess blushed.

" Well, the funeral completely broke up your girlfriend." Chris said and he _I-am-a-man_ hugged him.

" Well, what did I miss?" he asked as if nothing had ever happened.

" Well, Jess was in her room the whole time sobbing. If not she was in the vents hiding or in the gym beating the crap out of walls and punching bags. That was until she left on her little 'adventure'." Betty said.

" So, why did you take 3 hundred dollars?" Tony asked.  
" Just in case." Jess replied.

" Okay let me specify this. Why did you hack my safe in my room and take 3 hundred dollars." He asked.

" Just in case." Jess replied. Tony scoffed.

" So, where did you go?" Erika asked. " We couldn't trace you."

" When I don't want to be found, I am not found. I went to the big nature reserve in Canada. Wanted to feel like Katniss Everdeen." Jess said.

" So, what did you do in that forest?" Johnny asked.

" Let's see. Parked my car about a half a kilometer from the forest. Walked the rest of the way. Climbed over the fence, went in, created a hut in the tree. Luckily there was no forest fire like in the movie. Hunted down a bird, cooked it and ate it. Surprisingly it was delicious. Made a new camp, slept for the night then went hiking. Got chased by a freaking cougar. Then went through a secret Asguard portal, Thor found me… you know the rest." Jess finished.

" So, you got chased by a cougar?" Nicole asked.  
" Yep. It was fun." Jess replied. Nicole laughed.

" I want my mattress for once. Goodnight!" she yelled. She called for Dmitri, who came after her.

" What are we going to do?" Natasha asked.

" It's lucky that we didn't tell Michelle yet. He's not dead, just we need to explain that he's in a different body." Pepper said.

" Hello!" Coulson's voice said. He came out of the elevator with his new girlfriend, Susanna.

" Hello Susanna." Pepper said.

" Hi Pepper! Guess what?" Susan asked. She lifted her left hand and showed her 4th finger.

" Hey Coulson! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tony asked.

"Stark, we went through this, I was in serious care." Coulson replied annoyingly.

" YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Betty asked. Susanna nodded.

" Well, when's the wedding?" Maria asked

" In 4 months." Susanna replied.

" Well, Dmitri alive." Coulson's eyes went wide.

" A story for another time." Tony said. Coulson and Susanna nodded.

" Well, let's have some fun!" Clint yelled.

" I'll call Jess and Dmitri." Erika said.

She went to Jess' bedroom and found the two sleeping…on each other.

" Oh god… get a room." Erika said. Jess eyes opened at once.

" You are in my room." Jess muttered.

" You two need to come downstairs. There's a surprise for you two." Erika said. Jess and Dmitri came downstairs.

" WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" Susanna exclaimed. They all exchanged hugs when Jess asked:

" So, what now?"


	23. Chapter 22: WHAT THE HELL

" Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Tony asked.

" No. I was under heavy care. Susanna helped me along the way, we dated, and I asked her to marry her.

" Wait, so you were under care for more than 15 years?" Pepper asked.

" Nope. Only two. I couldn't get compromised, so only Clint and Natasha knew, and they couldn't tell you." Coulson finished.

Steve came to him and man hugged him.

" What the hell." Tony finally said.

" Wait… from the video feeds I saw that Dmitri, from the Russian base agent was here. Where is he and who is this?" Coulson asked.

" Uh, this is Dmitri. Remember Loki?" Jess asked. Phil nodded. " Well him and Amora, another Asguardian killed him. His soul is now in this body, and I love him, so please don't get him in trouble!" Jess finished, hugging Dmitri. Susanna laughed.

" Wait… are you Jessica Romanoff-Barton?" she asked. Jess nodded.

" I'm Susanna Carter, sister to Elizabeth Carter." She said. Jess paled.

" do you know about… Claire?" Jess asked. Susanna smiled.

" Yes. She says that you're still her best friend." She said.

" Wait… says? Still?" Jess asked.

" Yep. She's alive.". Susanna replied.

" But-But… she died in my arms!" Jess yelled. " She lost her life in front of me!" Jess had tears in her eyes. The rest of the family just stared at her.

" She went under intensive care like Phil. They got her heart beating again, and stabilized her vitals." Susanna started.

" What about the funeral?" Chris asked.

" We couldn't get compromised, so we had to go with it." Susanna continued.

" Where is she now?" Natasha asked.

" In the Helicarrier." Susanna replied. Jess' head perked up as she went to the elevator.

" Jess! Where are you going?" Erika called.

" To the Helicarrier!" she replied. Jess went to the top floor, into a Quinjet and to the Helicarrier before anyone could stop her.

" Why didn't we stop her?" Pepper asked.  
" She deserves to see a person that she thought she lost for the past 5 years." Clint replied.

" So, Susanna, how did you meet Phil?" Betty asked.

" I was a nurse at the infirmary. Phil and I met when I was checking on him, then we started to talk, and he asked me out when he finished his care. We went out for… lets see… 7 years, and then, he asked me to marry him." Susanna finished.

" That's so sweet." Maria said.

" Yeah." Phil replied, hugging his fiancé.

" Well, we had Jess come home, Dmitri isn't dead, Phil's alive, Claire is in the Helicarrier, and you two are getting married. What a freaking day." Tony finally said.

Jess

Jess ran through the Helicarrier like her life depended on it, well, it probably did. She went to Fury's office. She didn't even bother knocking on the door.

" HOW THE FREAKING HELL IS CLAIRE CARTER ALIVE?" She yelled. Fury looked up from his computer screen.

" And who told you this?" Fury asked.

" Susanna Carter, Claire's aunt. Where is she?" Jess hissed. Her hands were in fists.

" I can't tell you that." Fury replied.

" I THOUGHT THAT MY BEST FRIEND WAS DEAD FOR YEARS. I BLAMED HER DEATH ON MYSELF. I MOURNED AFTER HER DEATH. IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW, I WILL GO AND PUCH THE CRAP OUT OF A FEW ROOKIES, AND COMLETELY TEAR THE FREAKING PLACE APART." She threatened. Fury sighed.

" in the training room on level 4." He said.

" How come I never saw her after missions?" Jess asked.  
" We had to keep her in her room." Fury said. Jess nodded and ran to level 4. When she got to the training room, she saw a figure on the treadmill.

" Claire?" Jess asked. Claire turned around.

" HOLY SH1T!" she yelled. She ran off of the treadmill and hugged Jess.

" I thought you were dead. Why didn't you call?" Jess joked.

" They wouldn't let me. I see you got buff." Claire replied.

" So did you." Jess replied. They kept hugging.

" Are you aloud out of here?" Jess asked.

" Yeah." Claire replied.

" Good. Now we go to your room, you change and get you're a$$ into the vents. We're going to have some fun." Jess said. She smirked evilly.

**I need ideas for the crazy things that they're going to do!**


	24. Author's note READ IT'S IMPORTANT

**THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER, BUT READ BECAUSE THIS IS IMPORTANT.**

**I'm thinking to discontinue this fanfic because I'm not particularly motivated by anything. Plus, I want to focus on my new Fanfic on Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons. ( Wait us four? As a group!)**

**So, if you fellow reviewers give me some nice ideas, I might consider continuing this Fanfic. But don't blame me if I don't update in the next few months, because I'm out of juicy ideas.**

**-Christina**


End file.
